


I refused the crown prince's proposal because I'm gay!

by TraitorousKuna, YumiMiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Capture Male Leads, Cliche Villainess Trope, Disaster gay, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Headcanon, Heroine, Incorrect religious content, Isekai, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Our villainess is top, POV Multiple, Pining, Religious Content, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Trash Male Character, Yuri, light cursing, no beta we die like men, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraitorousKuna/pseuds/TraitorousKuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMiko/pseuds/YumiMiko
Summary: "My dearest Blanca, will you make me the happiest person alive and be my future Empress." Francis James Solace, the first prince of the Celestial Empire, boldly asks for her hand.In the midst of the crowd, a beautiful fair young lady with hair the color of snow calmly stood, with her feet firmly planted on to the ground. Even though she is being proposed to by the number one bachelor of the kingdom it did not show any signs of impact on her graceful appearance.Merely glancing over the prince kneeling on one knee at her feet. She only smiles and responds in a formal tone, "I am sorry, your highness but I can not accept your feelings."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Blanca Ann Lefèvre

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload cause I'm an idiot and deleted it by accident.
> 
> Started by three friends as a joke.

After dying on earth I was reincarnated into a world of magic, as an infant, I was given a name by my new parents. My name is now Blanca Ann Lefèvre, and I am the daughter and heiress of the dukedom. And for some reason after hanging around the imperial palace during my childhood I was given the title of the crown princess.

That's not all, I've gained the title of Prophecy Child. Are they all blind I am clearly not the child of prophecy! It clearly states in the first sentence: The child of hair as black as ink shall, descend on the Holy Land and bring prosperity blah blah blah... I have white hair, I repeat white hair! What a joke, they are basically setting me up for tragedy.

As I mentioned earlier I am reincarnated from another world, and this body originally belonged to 1-year-old Blanca Ann Lefèvre. Well, this body is mine now, finders keepers. And don't go thinking that I had it horrible in my previous life and God or whatever took pity on me and granted me this lovely second chance, no no no, in fact, my life before was quite peaceful. A kind family, normal childhood, the uh, very embarrassing teenage/puberty thing that I never want to experience again, and a long and happy life with my wife. Yes, you heard correctly my wife.

But now in this life, I have responsibilities. It's the worst, I have my family's dumb reputation, my lessons, the bridal training, and don't even mention my future political marriage, blegh kill me now. Ugh, maybe my previous life was too good and Fate was like yeah, let's play a game of do-fate-even-exist?

I was perfectly fine dying peacefully next to my beloved, but now I am to soon be married off to some guy with status galore, for more money than I'll ever figure out how to use in two lifetimes.

That aside my fiancé is this idiotic crown prince, Francis too-long-of-a-name. He sure is annoying and this is probably the third time I heard this confession. When I was young, it was an obligation to join him for noble gatherings because he is my husband to be, and he was a brat. No manners whatsoever, and later on I guess puberty hit him and like a pesky parasite, he just won't leave me alone. All of his servants are fed up with his shenanigans and just left him for me to clean up, do your damn jobs! What are you even getting paid for? To follow him? His paparazzi can do that for free.

While I was having a great time monologuing to myself on my royal queen size bed, draped in the finest silk imported from an exotic country someplace somewhere, when a person interrupted my thoughts with a firm knock on my door, I decided to just ignore the noise, because this is my precious alone time.

"Blanca, open this door right now it's time to get up!" yelled from the other side of the door. "Don't make this difficult on Claire and the others and get your lazy self to the dining room and eat with the rest of the family." This person is Scylla, my precious little sister.

"Whatever happened to listening to your elder sister. I'm the oldest, that means I have authority over you two." I cried, fake tears as my very angry sister stormed her way in and with an iron grip, dragged me off the bed. "No, not away from the love of my life." Completely ignoring me and proceeds to drag me out of the room like a ragdoll. 'Damn, just how strong is my sister'

In this world there is common elemental magic such as fire and water, only a select few possess light related magic. Those who possess light magic are considered rare talents and are carefully nurtured, later becoming the core protectors of the Celestial Empire.

Even rarer than light magic is healing magic also known as holy/divine powers, gifted by the gods themselves, becoming Saints of the Holy Church. Since so few of them exist, just looking at them is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Centuries ago, my family was once an enemy of the Celestial empire because we possess the opposing elements to the country's light specialists. But after a few peace treaties and relations through marriage, we are now the protectors of this 'ever so wonderful' country. In each generation, the Lefèvre House consistently produced wielders of dark magic. Due to this, our magic is significantly different from the rest of the noble household.

There are many misconceptions about wielding this magic, just because it is called 'Dark' doesn't mean we are doing witchcraft or summoning the devil, that specific category is reserved for Curse/Forbidden magic. Perhaps this is the reason why the church hates us so much.

Because of this, my family is shunned by the masses causing much fear, hate, and mistrust. Even though we are considered a ducal house, our family reputation hit rock bottom.

Dark magic is just a type of magic that specializes in defense, which is perfect for protecting the empire and the knighthood organized by us. However every generation the Lefèvre bloodline will produce a genius who can manipulate the shadows to do their bidding. This genius will become the next heir and make the family soar to new heights.

I am of course that genius. A genius that is currently dragged around my own house like a rag doll. My dear loving sister stopped in front of the dining hall and entered with a greeting towards my equally dear parents, for some 'quality family time'. Now I can see both my parents' disapproving faces as they look at each other sighing right in front of me. Lovely aren't they.

"So it looks like someone decided to join us for breakfast...Albeit 10 minutes late...again," Mother sighs. "Why can't you arrive earlier... learn from your younger sister she is the prime example of a proper lady, you have a reputation to hold as this empire's crown princess, Blanca"

"Right a lady who wields a sword and drags her elder sister around." I rolled my eyes.

"You were bothering the maids, I had no choice but to resort to those tactics." My sister smiles.

"Mother~" I complained.

"Blanca Ann Leférve! A lady does not whine and most definitely arrives on time," warned my mother. "No slouching."

"Sweetheart, please don't get angry with Blanca, I am sure she'll put all of this to heart and she is still just a child" as my father so desperately tried to coax my mother but to no avail

"A child?! Frederick! Blanca will soon turn 16, the coronation is only a few months away. She's old enough to understand her place! She's not a child dear besides the only reason she acts like this is that you spoiled her rotten!" My mother yelled as my father winces.

Yep, this is our typical family get together. My mother, named Selene, forever disappointed with me, and my doting father always ending up protecting me at all costs... and yes my mother wears the pants in this relationship.

Wait! My debutante is only a few months away!?! Not good, not good. That's when the heroine will appear.

In my previous life, my wife really enjoyed this particular book when we were still dating in high school. What was it called again? Enchantment? Anyways, this book is now an extremely essential knowledge to me in this life, unfortunately, I never liked this book because she would always gush about how romantic and handsome all the male characters are. What! No, I am not jealous!

Once the heroine appears, everything in Blanca's life goes downhill from there. C'mon brain think with me, my debut then the heroine and the crown prince will get together, then something something... the villainess (me) because of her unrequited love for the crown prince bully the heroine; not important... come on I just need something to keep everything in my already crazy life less dramatic!

"Oh, dear...Blanca's mind is on the clouds again, Mother!" Scylla decided to snitch.

"Blanca!!!!!!!" Mother yelled.

By the sound of the demons, I mean my mother's lovely voice I snapped out of my daydream. Oh and I fell off the chair, and very gracefully I might add.

It is at this time that my adoptive brother Victor enters the dining hall and takes his seat at the dining table. No remorse for being late whatsoever. And they complain that I was late, saying something along the lines of 'being on time is very ladylike.'

"Sorry, I had some business that needed my attention" Victor conveniently 'lied', I mean state.

After becoming my adopted brother for so long I have a very good grasp on his personality. The reason I paid attention to these small details is because of the huge contrast he has from the original novel.

In the novel, Victor is also one of the captured characters. In my previous life my wife would for an extended period of time before ultimately falling for the crown prince, she would gush over how amazing it would be to have such a stoic and cool looking brother figure.

But from what I can tell, he is just a coward who is too afraid to show his true nature, that cool and stoic mask he puts on is just to hide his insecurity of not being a legitimate heir, having to be adopted into the main family.

"Oh so he can come in an hour late and not get yelled at by Mother but I come into the room 10 minutes late and get scolded?" I scoffed annoyingly.

"Blanca...your brother is the oldest of the family, he has responsibilities to uphold and that means that he can't just drop everything," Mother sighs while pinching the bridge of her nose. "...He's not like you who has all the time in the world."

"Mother he's younger than me and that shouldn't excuse his behavior either! Besides I possess the trait of the family heir," I scoffed then got up from the table. "I don't feel too well so I'll spend the rest of today in my room. Now if you'll excuse me. Good day."

*************

"This is so boring." I sighed with contempt, lying on my bed. "Why aren't there any decent storybooks in this world."

In my previous life, I would pass the time idly reading light novels, from mystery to thriller, fantasy, and science fiction. And my absolute guilty pleasure stories on the romance between two girls. Sadly that kind of stuff does not exist in this world. Trust me I scoured across the kingdom for years but to no avail.

Then an idea popped in my head, "Hey! If it doesn't exist why don't I just write one myself I'll just use Victor's name as my pen name so I won't get caught. This will also give me the chance to get my brother in trouble for once if any of my parents or the servants find out this book besides he doesn't read storybooks anyways" I exclaimed. "Not to mention if my novel is the only genre to exist in this I could totally rake in the money! That's killing three birds with one stone! I don't give myself enough credit I truly am a one of kind genius"

Then I heard a knock on my door and heard Claire, the Head Maid calling out "Milady, may I come in?"

Claire is the maid I most trust. She was an orphan when I offered her the job of a maid, now she is 25 and has worked for me for nearly ten years.

"Oh, Claire! Yes, enter!"

"You seem to be in a fairly good mood for someone who just got scolded by the duchess," Claire asked as she came in with a tray of food. "I know you didn't eat well this morning so I came prepared.

"You're the best" I squeal at the sight of food, "By the way Claire could you prepare plenty of papers, some quill, and ink?"

"I don't know what you're planning to do but I'll get the materials you request M'lady" Claire replied as she prepared to leave my room "oh and one more thing, do eat all of your lunch this time"

"Even the vegetables?" I asked, scrunching up my face.

"Even the vegetables" Claire states sternly."And don't do that unless you wish for permanent wrinkles.

*************

After eating all the food on my tray and I do mean all, I started working on my novel until I heard another knock on my door.

"Can't a lady have more time to herself without being so rudely interrupted every 5 minutes," I thought, annoyed by each and every knock I've ever heard during my entire existence in this world. "what is it that you want from me?!" I shouted to the door

"Forgive me, Lady Blanca," a timid voice replied back, "I have a letter from a messenger...they said it's from the crown prince"

"Hand it over" I sternly stated, opening the door to retrieve the letter. "Now let's see what that a-hole has to write this time...god I hope it isn't another love letter again" opening the letter to see the contents.

"Dear My Beautiful Blanca, (ughhhh...)blah blah blah I'd like to escort to you to your debutante personally, yadda yadda yadda there's a lot of stuff I'm sure we can both do...(ew), I'll be here to pick you up by then, see you soon...Sincerely, Prince Francis" I muttered mentally vomiting this disgusting piece of trash called writing.

"Please burn this. Do it twice, just to be safe." I told the maid.

"Are you sure?" The timid maid asked.

"Yes this may look like a heartfelt letter but this is actually a curse meant to harm the family." I calmly stated the blatant lie.

"But it's from the crown prince."

"Anyone can impersonate the crown prince and spout flowery words but I can see through these petty tricks," I said. "Don't accept any more letters from the crown prince in the future. They are all curses. Actually, the task of disposing of this cursed item is too dangerous for you. Claire! Dispose of this wretched thing immediately."

"Right away m'lady." Claire walked in to retrieve the letter.

I can always trust Claire with these kinds of situations. Honestly, that eyesore is just too much, just how is his so-called 'perfect model of the imperial bloodline' still intact. But I suppose it is fun making him wait for me in unpleasant situations for hours upon hours, and no it is not because I am jealous that he took the attention away from my one true love.

*************

"Is everything prepared?! Do you remember everything I've taught you?! Where's your escort?!" My mother frantically reminds, "don't tell me you left him at our manor again, sweetheart." She begrudgingly called me.

"Yes, yes and of course not Mother, whatever would make you think that I'd never make my darling escort wait in front of our manor upon hours on end, he's just running a bit late, Mother~," I told my mother, batting my eyes ever so innocently. "This is a performance totally worthy of an Oscar award, I would know, after all, I got plenty of awards(in my dreams) in my past life," I thought to myself.

"Ugh...this child," my mother whispered in defeat, closing her eyes to relieve any stress that I so graciously gifted upon her.

With these words creeping into my ears I could not help the mischievous part of me. I straightened myself and smiled at my mother with the voice of an innocent child, "Ewww mother, you love me~. I love you too mother~"

"Don't push your luck, child" my mother sternly reminded me.

"We've arrived at the destination madame, young miss" Klein said from the driver's seat, "I'll be here to pick you up at midnight"

"Thank you, Klein" my mother simply states after getting out of the carriage turning to me saying, "and Blanca...be on your best behavior, am I clear?"

"Crystal," I replied.

As my mother went off to greet the other nobles, I silently slipped away for some peace and quiet.

"I finally have some time to myself for once! The carriage was way too stuffy," I exclaimed excitedly in my heart.

"Blanny!!!"

Do you guys hear anything? I sure don't.

Those sounds must've been a figment of my imagination, right just an illusion. A hallucination... I should take better care of myse-

"Blanny!!" Iris screamed again with excitement, crushing me with a bear hug.

"How many times have I told you, no nicknames, refer to me as Lady Blanca," I playfully pushed her off of me. How in the world did I obtain a friend like her, oh wait I remember it was because she was cute.

The first time I met this girl was at a tea party hosted by Iris's parents, I was 8 at the time so the adults wouldn't let me in on their conversations, which was rude because from what I can tell almost half the guests have the mental age of 5. The party was boring anyway so I just left and took a stroll through the gardens and that was when I saw her. A young girl, around my age with beautifully rich deep blue hair and same colored eye, bawling her eyes out under a tree of golden leaves. She was so cute back then, shy and reserved now she is a mischievous and scheming troublemaker. What happened? Oh, wait, probably me.

"Whatever you say, my fair lady" Iris jokingly replies, bending down on one knee playing the role of my missing dog *cough* escort.

"Very funny, Iris" I sigh rolling my eyes, "and it's good to see you all, Ladies. How are you all this fine afternoon?"

"Just like any other boring party." They replied giggling.

"How can you say that!" Blanca gasped dramatically." today is our debut, well, my debut really, fufu."

*************

Oh, and are you wondering where my 'escort' is? Well, he should be making a scene any minute now.

"My dearest Blanca!" Screamed my very annoying husband to be (Ugh), "how could you do this to me, I waited three hours for you in front of your manor and to think you're here! I thought you were still preparing!!!"

"Did Claire tell you that?" I laughed, staring down at him.

"The teachings of the imperial tutors sure are profound," I said in a sarcastic tone. His posture is that of a beggar and his manners are trash. Instead, his appearance makes him look like a broke pervert pretending to be a noble. If I was your educator I would commit suicide due to the shame of having someone like you as my student.

Francis followed my gaze and his face immediately flush in humiliation, he quickly excused himself to go tend to his nonexistent ego.

"Blanca?" I immediately flinched knowing full well who this voice belongs to. Turning around I quickly thought up at least 300 excuses to evade my mother's wrath.

"What is going on?" My mother asked, after witnessing what just happened. "What did you do to your fiancé?"

"My fiance has gone senile. Please call the doctor, hurry his conditions might be permanent." I answered worryingly with a handkerchief dabbing on my fake tears.

"Is that so?" My mother replied with a 'you better explain about this later' face, "You must go to the ballroom, dear, don't stay out here too long, you'll catch a cold."

"I will, Mother," I replied as I watched her figure disappear into the crowd. Phew dodged a bullet there.

*************

It was obligatory for me to dance at least once on an occasion such as my debutante. It would ideal if it was the first dance as I am the 'crown princess', but I generously gave that opportunity to my fellow duchess/friend Lily to dance with her fiance.

But I still have to dance, the problem is who do I choose as my partner, if I don't choose a proper gentleman then I'll never hear the end of it from the other noble ladies.

I absolutely refuse to have my first debut dance to be with Francis, I don't care if he's my fiance. I can just have Claire spread a rumor that my fiance had food poisoning or some other excuse that will put the blame on him.

"I see you don't have a partner for the evening," A figure spoke in front of me.

I glanced up at the person who is daring enough to speak to me, the current heiress of the Lefèvre family infamous for our history.

The person is Emil Vis Solace, the second prince of the Celestial Empire. He is the illegitimate son of the current Emperor and the younger half brother of Francis. With the imperial blood running through his veins Emil possesses many of the royal traits. From their unmistakably bright golden hair and regal appearance to displaying immense magical and physical talent.

This honestly baffles me why the idiot that I am stuck with, the first prince of the empire, a legitimate direct descendant of the imperial bloodline, lacks every single one of these traits. Sure Francis has golden hair with a decent face but that's all wasted on him if you consider his trash talent for everything except chasing skirts.

Prince Emil has a good grasp on politics and his talent in magic and swordsmanship is off the charts however because of his lack of legitimacy he doesn't have the means to fight for the throne. If only Prince Emil was a legitimate child then his reputation wouldn't be dragged through the mud. In my opinion, Prince Emil is far more capable than Francis and should be the successor of the throne.

"A flower such as yourself should be at the center of the ball showing off their beauty." Prince Emil said.

"Well someone has to decorate the wall," I replied with a smile.

He laughed at my answer before offering his hand. "Then may I have the honor of having your first dance as an adult?"

I glanced at his hands before graciously accepted it. "Sure."

Our dance caused quite a bit of attention, after all, dancing with your fiance's brother is never a good look. But do I care? a little.

"What are you insane? Asking me for a dance, what if people get suspicious." I angrily whispered to him, I made sure to keep up my emotionless facade.

"Be careful, if others heard what you just said they might misunderstand. Little Sister." He spoke in a low teasing voice. This causes me to just roll my eyes because of our position, others won't be able to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Then refrain from interacting with me in the future," I replied.

Prince Emil tilted his head a bit as if in deep thought, then shook his head. "Nah I don't think I will."

I responded to his answer by mercilessly stepping on his foot with my heels, but he managed to dodge. All it did was cause me to break off the heels on my shoe. Frowning a bit before continuing as if nothing happened.

"You have good dancing etiquette, and strength," He continued to tease me.

"I thank the second prince, but flattery words will get you nowhere with me." I gave him a noble smile.

The music ended and they ended their dance by bowing towards each other.

"Be careful," I warned him. "There are many supporters of Francis here."

He nodded before kissing the back of my hand. "As my greatest supporter, you need not worry about such tedious tasks."

***************

After dancing with a bunch of people (which was one), I decided 'hey let's take a 3-hour break!' So I was of course listening to my conscious and taking that short break for 3 hours until a group noticed that something is obviously different about the sky.

"Look, look, there's a beacon of light shooting down onto the middle of that lake!!!" A random mob character stated as he pointed to the direction of the light.

"Did they say a beacon of light? Oh no." I thought as I raced out to the balcony looking in horror and disbelief as the protagonist of the novel started fluttering down like a dove descending from the heavens, and towards the center of the lake. Graceful and elegant like a dream, the heroine walked on the lake towards the palace.

"...Shit"


	2. The Heroine Has Arrived

The darkness was unbearable.

My name Anri, and for most of my life I have been an orphan. Abandoned at an orphanage when I was just a few months old. Leaving me sad and lonely for life, well that's how it would've gone if I was a normal child. Contrary to popular belief being an orphan isn't really that traumatic.

I've never met my biological parents and since I have no attachment to them I've never resented them for leaving me on a stranger's doorstep. I also never thought of finding my biological parents, there was no point in doing such pointless things.

In the end, no one adapted me but other than that I would say my childhood to adulthood was pretty nice. I went to school, made friends, fell in love, married and I landed myself a decent job. But everything must come to an end.

As a novelist, of course, I've thought about death plenty of times. It was an unavoidable cycle everyone will eventually experience. There are countless stories written about death, such a topic can easily be thrown around in stories.

It can be a convenient plot point. In romances, it can be annoying to write about parents especially in a teen rom-com, most writers would prefer killing off the protagonist's parents as part of a convenient, tragic backstory or just simply angst. In mysteries, the death of a victim is just another cheap way to introduce a plot. In fantasy... well, dying then transferring into another world seems to be the common trope these days.

There are plenty of guesses about what happens when people die. Do the souls leave the mortal body to wander aimlessly without purpose? Do they go and finish their unfinished business? Is there such a thing as heaven and hell? Do the souls reincarnate or simply disappear? What is a soul in the first place?

Well from what I can see... or can't see, it's just a pitch-black void. And again I must say the darkness was unbearable. It wasn't necessarily painful but it wasn't exactly comfortable. The only good thing that came out of this is that I don't get those annoying dark spots dancing across my eyes.

My sense of time has completely been messed up after being landed in this pocket of space. Then again back when I was alive I've never been able to keep a healthy internal clock. My deadlines are much more important than sleep.

After what felt like years, I was finally given a chance to see light. It was blinding at first, the sharp contrast between the dark void to the now boundless sky was too much for my eyes to handle. It took an extremely long time for me to adjust.

The sky above was beautiful, changing according to the time. From the light of day to the starry night sky and in between a brief dash of colors and beneath me lies an illusion that mirrors the sky, which ripples as I walk across it. It was definitely a breath of fresh air.

"You've gotten quite comfortable in my domain, little one." Pleasant like gentle rain, a clear voice resonated throughout this strange yet peaceful area.

"Who? Where?" I have thousands of questions but where to begin?

"Behind you." A figure that vaguely resembles a small child suddenly materialized, playfully blowing soft words into my ear.

Hearing that same voice, now more clearer next to my ear, I shrieked, taking a step back only to stumble and landing on my back. How embarrassing tripping over my own two feet.

As if ten years had flashed by the "child" was no more, morphing into a more mature figure that looked roughly fifteen or sixteen. She was beautiful, wearing a dark purple silk dress accompanied by a pair of black arm guards. Her hair is in a half and half style, white on the right side and black on the right side. Those thick locks of hair flowed unrestrained, moving in accordance to the wind, making her look majestic as if she had descended from heaven.

With elegant lines that shape her figure to her flawless skin that can make any heart sigh, this beauty truly is a masterpiece of the gods.

This mysterious person only stared down at me with those big eyes, one's gold that reflected the sun and the other one's sapphire as deep as the oceans. Those heterochromatic eyes shined mischievously as a smile blossomed on her face. A sound of laughter escaped her lips, it was comparable to a pleasant spring breeze.

"Wow~" she commented on my embarrassing stunt. "I never thought someone would fall for me this quickly~"

"N-no, that was not my intention." I immediately blushed, stuttering over every syllable.

"Oh my," as the young woman continued to laugh, wiping off the tears forming from her eyes, "I'm just teasing you, no need to get all bashful."

"Who are you? Where is this place? How am I-"

"I'm sure you've got plenty of questions for me, but please don't overwhelm me. They will all be answered in due time," the lady simply stated, "as for who I am, my name is Empusa, the goddess of this world. I brought you to this world, for one sole purpose and that is to be this world's heroine."

"Why?" I questioned the goddess.

"I was bored so I just summoned the most recently deceased soul as entertainment," Empusa stated bluntly to my disbelief, "What. Were you expecting me to say the whole 'I saw that you were special and deserved a second chance' trope?"

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Quite the honest child aren't you. Well, I would love to continue chatting but time has officially run out!" Empusa announced, staring at the nonexistent watch on her wrist. And with a wave of her hands, she pushed me out of her dimension, "The stage has been set, now shoo, off you go."

I panicked and instinctively screamed as I fell back into the void, bracing myself for impact however nothing came.

Slowly opening my eyes I looked around finding myself floating down onto a body of water. Then as if possessed my body moved on its own, walking on the surface of the water. Ripples formed with every movement of my feet as I slowly made my way to shore.

I don't remember much of what happened at that moment, everything was fuzzy and the sounds that made its way to my ears were muffled. However one thing did catch my attention, it was a girl with hair, pure and white like a blanket of fresh snow in winter. The girl wore an elegant dress and was the first to greet me in this world.

Upon reaching the shores I was suddenly drained of all my energy and immediately collapsed. Well, this is embarrassing... walking on water must've been taxing on the body.

I tilted my head up a little to get a good look at the person who caught me from kissing the floor. It was the same girl I saw before. Even though my vision is blurry I can still make out the distinct features on her delicate face, her large silver eyes stared down at me in shock and disbelief.

I didn't think much of her expression. What went through my mind was how warm her hold is.

This warmth sure is familiar...

Soon my consciousness fades before I could thank the kind lady.

*************

I woke up to the blinding light that made its way through the window, finding myself lying on a bed much too soft to be my own.

I heard rustling movements and voices of people outside the room I was staying in. A moment later a maid knocked and came in.

"Ah! You're awake!" The maid spoke as she placed my breakfast on the bedside table.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You fainted last night, thankfully one of the noblewomen found you. You are now in one of the guest rooms in the palace. I'll come back to help you prepare after you finish your meal. The king seeks your presence at noon." the girl answered before leaving.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

**********

Meanwhile...

A portal opened within the spectrum and entered a dark winged figure, descending down. Upon landing the figure morphed into its human form and stood beside Empusa.

"Aren't I amazing, Kaguya?" Empusa flattered herself with a laugh.

"How so?" Kaguya asked in a monotone voice.

"Why does it sound like you are secretly cursing me?" Empusa asks her disciple.

"You are mistaken, Milady." Kaguya denies without hesitation.

"I've granted that human girl a second chance, she's going to be adored by all those handsome gentlemen," Empusa exclaims excitingly like a child getting a brand new toy.

"Like every single reverse harem anime with a dense protagonist with even denser men," Kaguya responds in a bland tone then questioned. "Milady, have you looked through the girl's past records at all?"

"Nope~" Empusa playfully replies.

Split seconds later a thick portfolio fell from the sky, landing on top of the goddess's head.

"Read it." Kaguya said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" Empusa answered by dragging the words then opening the portfolio reading the information, her face shifts in surprise, "wow~didn't think the girl swung that way..."

"Additionally, do you still remember that incident 16 years ago when you were *ahem* bored?" Kaguya reminded her mentor.

"I vaguely recall such an incident," Empusa said thoughtfully, "yes, I planted that soul into the so-called villainess, Blanche? Blanco?"

"Her name is Blanca, but that's not the problem. That soul from 16 years ago and the girl you just kicked out were lovers before they died." Kaguya explains somewhat annoyed at Empusa's carefree attitude

"...." Empusa blinked a few times at the news, her features turned serious as she silently thought to herself.

If anyone ever mentioned the goddess, Empusa, it would always be full of respect and praise for the almighty deity. They would've definitely believed that every single one of her decisions are well thought out and planned.

Now, if anyone sees this scene they would've believed that Empusa is currently regretting her decision of sending Anri to the empire and is thinking of ways to fix the complicated situation.

Well her followers aren't wrong when they assume that their goddess has a reason for her decisions it's just that her reason isn't anything their puny mortal brains could fathom.

The goddess Empusa is just simply bored out of her mind after watching the humans for many millennials.

Empusa shrugs then tosses the portfolio into the trash can labeled as 'ARCHIVES' then dusts her hands off, exhaling, "Well props to me fifteen years ago. Who would've thought those two lovers will now plunge into a setting where they are forced to be rivals."

With a wave of her hand, she summons a crystal ball and some popcorn. "Things just got interesting. I'm excited to see what those two will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far.


	3. Lefèvre Family

That is the heroine, right? Oh my god, she's so hot. Wait, what?

No no no, she's the enemy, begone evil thoughts. Cleanse thy mind.

This world may be the setting of a novel created by some idiot, but I can't just go around changing the plot. Ignore the fact that I'm not pining after my idiot fiance, the I'm secretly gay, and that I'm secretly allied with the second prince.

Wait, the second prince never even existed in the original novel. Nevermind, don't think too hard about it.

Of course, I want to change the plot by how I want it, but I wouldn't know how to go about it. This is mainly because I've never actually read the novel, if I change something carelessly, the consequences could be dire. I'm not about to shoulder that kind of responsibility. Psh no, I'm not scared. Not at all.

But I just can't get my first encounter with the heroine out of my head. She looks so beautiful floating down from the sky covered in a layer of divine light. Jet black hair and eyes the color of the night sky. She would've looked like a fairy if she wasn't wearing a school uniform.

In this world, that kind of clothing would be considered strange and outlandish, but for me, it was a relief. I was relieved to see something, anything familiar in this world, how can I not recognize Japanese uniforms, that stuff is so iconic, people who've never been to Japan knows about it.

So the heroine is in high school, about the same age as the Blanca of this world.

As soon as she landed, her bare feet gently kissed the lake creating ripples as she made her way to shore.

She looked so heavenly that I wasn't embarrassed in the slightest to say that I was completely mesmerized by her. I am glad to know that I wasn't gaping, or drooling at the sight of her coming closer and closer, like a certain idiot I can think of.

You can probably imagine how surprised I was when she suddenly collapsed, my body moved before my mind could process any of what just happened. She fell right into my arms, seriously how can you make fainting look so graceful. With her in my arms, I can feel the softness of her body pressing against me. It's nice to be able to openly embrace a young maiden like this. No one will blame me for saving a person when they're fainting.

Despite the showy divine aura that surrounded her earlier she felt unnaturally cold. I need to get her somewhere warm, it was the only thing on my mind as I lifted her effortlessly and carried her to a safe place.

I will thank Scylla later for my incredible arm strength, those hour-long daily training did not go to waste. On second thought I won't. My arm strength is clearly all due to my innate talent and prowess.

Later that night the head of the Lefèvre family called the other leaders of the many branch families for an emergency meeting.

"Miss Blanca is no longer the prophecy child like we thought. This changes our family standing in the empire." The 3rd vassal said grimly.

"That's right, the other ducal houses have ties with the Imperial family through blood, the only reason we still maintain our status is because we control the majority of this empire's military power." The 6th also spoke up. "With the way things are going now, the engagement between Miss Blanca and the Crown Prince will be annulled, if that happens our position as a ducal house will become unstable."

The 7th, 8th, and 9th vassals also nodded their heads in agreement. What the 6th Vassal said made sense.

"Fools, Lady Blanca possesses the shadow trait of our blood. If it wasn't for the church declaring her as the prophecy child back then, we would not have agreed for her to leave the family." The grand vassal chided at the lower vassals. "Now that the real prophecy child has appeared why must we give our most treasured jewel to the Imperial family."

Despite being a powerhouse only second to the Imperial family, the Lefèvre family is not united. The third elder had organized more than half of the elders with shady bribes to rise and to overpower the main family.

This was only possible because the main family doesn't have a male heir and the only suitable second option is being married off to the Imperial family. The main household needed to adopt someone from the branch families. The son that they adopted was Victor, who happens to be the son of the third vassal.

However, relationships built on benefits are easily thwarted. It all boils down to who can offer the highest price.

In recent years the two daughters of the main family began to show extraordinary talents. One in swordsmanship and the other possessing the family's famed shadow trait. Many of the vassals that had originally opposed, started to place their loyalty back towards the main family.

This greatly infuriated the third elder, who thought the family will fall securely under his influence just because his biological son will become the next heir.

The vassals who earlier agreed with the 3rd and 6th Vassal turned away in shame. If Lady Blanca becomes the heir of the Lefèvre House, then not even the Imperial family can touch them.

"That's right, our family now has three extraordinary geniuses in the youngest generation. Those kids' futures will definitely be beyond our imagination."

"Yes, in the next council meeting we must annul the engagement at all cost."

This concluded the meeting. But what those vassals and even Fredrick Lefèvre, the head of the main house doesn't know is that those three geniuses are secretly eavesdropping on the entire meeting through Blanca's magic, displaying everything in HD quality on a wall in Scylla's office.

Blanca had a satisfied smile on her face. "It's about time those idiots realized that I'm too good for that good for nothing prince."

"You shouldn't carelessly slander the Imperial family like that." Scylla rolled her eyes, she also couldn't suppress the smile on her face.

"As if they have any evidence," Blanca smirks at her younger sister.

Only Victor looked unhappy about the whole situation. After all, the reason why he has any business with the main family was because they needed an heir. If it wasn't for that he wouldn't have any qualifications being in the same room as the two ladies in front of him. He dejectedly swallowed his wine in one go.

"Why so gloomy, dear brother." Blanca smiles at Victor. She knows exactly what is running through his mind right now.

Hearing her call him brother instead of cousin, made him feel incredibly guilty and uncomfortable sitting in their company. "I think I should go."

"Why? Stay a bit longer?" Blanca tried to persuade him.

He only shook his head and bitterly smiles, "I'm afraid if I stayed any longer it would be my disgrace and your discomfort."

Did he just quote something from Macbeth?

Blanca was about to say something but Scylla's thunderous voice beat her to it. "Sit." She orders Victor.

He was shocked at how direct and stern Scylla was, leaving no room to reject. He immediately sat right back down, as Scylla offered him another drink. Victor just stared dumbly at the glass that's slowly filling back up with wine.

Blanca was also shocked by her sister, raising a brow at her. "Why does he listen to you when you tell him to stay and rejects me when I tell him to do the same thing?"

Scylla just smirks.

Victor started breaking into cold sweat as the anxiety starts to gets to him.

'I should stop teasing him now.' Blanca lowered her glass then placed it on the table in front of her.

"Are you afraid that your standing in this family will disappear if I become the heir?" Blanca laughed.

"Right that sleazy 3rd vassel is your father." Scylla lazily comments. Victor flinched at her words.

"Yes" he answers softly.

"Don't be so tense, Father has accepted you so you are one of us now." Blanca said. "I have no interest in inheriting the Lefèvre house."

Victor was stunned by her words, after all which lady of an aristocratic household would dare turn down power.

"The leaders of the branch families won't be happy to hear that." Scylla smiles. "Though it would be better if you do inherit it."

"Nah Victor can have it.Those greedy scoundrels once sold me to the Imperial family to gain more power, if they think they can use me again as another convenient pawn then they must be dreaming." Blanca took a sip of her wine. "I rather sit in my estate and have it nice and easy."

"Lazy bum." Scylla rolled her eyes.

Victor cracked a smile at the two.

"Oh you finally smiled." Blanca laughed. "How nice."

He immediately covered his mouth with a hand and apologized.

"I just hope that in the future when you do become head of the family you'll remember us and not cast us away." Blanca said with a faint smile.

Victor's eyes widened at her before he stood and went up to her, kneeling in front of her. Extending a hand towards her, like a knight about to make an oath to his lady. In the Lefèvre family, this is the strongest oath anyone can make.

Blanca accepted the hand.

"I, Victor, as the child of the Lefèvre household will uphold my promise to you." Victor kissed the top of her hand. "When I become the head of this family I won't forget your kindness. I will cut all my ties with my biological father, the 3rd vassel to repay the kindness of my benefactor."

Blanca was satisfied with this oath from him. From the novel she knows that Victor is very loyal to his benefactor as long as she is generous to him he will do anything to repay that kindness. He is kind to a fault. In the novel the heroine showed him an ounce of kindness and he devoted his everything to her even if it means ruining the Lefèvre family in the process.

In the original novel, Victor fell in love with the heroine, even though she didn't recuperate his feelings, he still stayed by her side. When the villainess was bullying the heroine, Victor obstructed the villainess at every turn. During the final act, Victor submitted plenty of evidence that proves her vicious nature from abusing her own stepbrother, to torturing the other ladies of lower status.

In this life, Blanca spent most of her childhood with her two younger siblings, instead of pointlessly chasing after the crown prince. As kids she had bullied them a bit but who hasn't when they were young. It was nothing bad, just lots of teasing and competitive spirit, and overall she made sure her siblings are living comfortably.

This was all to make sure Victor stays loyal to the main family and not get sweeped up in others' cheap kindness, even if he does get dragged along, his beloved and ever so talented sisters will help clean up the mess and scold him thoroughly afterwards.

"Raise your head Elder Brother, you are one of us. Those vassals who opposed us in the past will regret it. We'll kick those bastards to the curb and watch them rot in their own stink." Scylla raised her glass. "The three of us will take everything and inherit this house together. Glory to our Lefèvre family."

"Glory to us." Blanca cheers.

"Glory to the future." Victor smiles, as he accepts the toast.

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far.
> 
> Alchohol laws are less strict because of the toxic water source.


	4. Two Heroines!!! REALLY?!?

The dress the maids made her wear is nice to look at but incredibly painful to wear. 

‘Why does the concept of bra not exist in this world, even a grandma’s wired bra is more comfortable than this torturous contraption. And don’t get me started on the heels.’ Anri inwardly cries. 

The baby blue dress with white ruffles sleeves is incredibly tight, especially around the waist hugging her, revealing a nice hourglass figure. Including a long tail that drags along the floor as she walks. It also covers her heels which made her question why she’s wearing such painful footwear in the first place if no one is going to see it. The fabric of the dress would give anyone a rash.

“How do you feel about the dress? Does it fit you, dear?” The nice maid asked. 

“I-it’s perfect” Anri smiles politely, clenching her teeth to a wide grin, “never felt better~”

“Ah, that’s good! Now come child, The high priest is waiting!” The excited maid exclaimed, dragging Anri by the arm.

Currently being escorted by a knight and the maid from before is very nerve-wracking. Anri carefully watched her step using baby steps, ignoring the tight and itchy dress that's suffocating her, fearing that her second life would end with a single trip. 

After what feels like hours she finally arrived at her destination. 

The guards knocked once to announce their presence.

The ‘room’ shouldn't be called a room, it had a high ceiling, held up by multiple pillars each decorated with carved statues. The windows are covered in a stained glass mural that showed portraits of past Saints. At the center of the room stood many that wore uniforms with crosses on it. From this, it's not difficult for Anri to guess that they are probably from the holy church. The one who stood before the altar wore a uniform that’s fancier than the rest, he is probably the high priest.

Anri has never been comfortable in front of other people especially a group, so to say the least Anri is very anxious right now. 

Whenever Anri’s nervousness, her mind just goes blank, slowly consumed by negative thoughts. But her body moved on its own as if it knew what to do. Anri walked in exerting confidence in each of her steps. 

In her previous life, her partner would constantly scold her about her posture. They would always say, ‘if you show such a cowardly attitude they will treat you like a pushover. Stand tall, chest out, even if you are about to piss yourself, walk like you know what you are doing.’

Being reminded of her beloved made Anri extremely gloomy. ‘I miss you, Miko.’

“It’s just like the prophecy said ‘a girl with ebony hair who holds the power of light, who will protect us from all evil and darkness” the one standing nearby commented.

As the high priest glanced over her, then asked, ”tell me, what is your name?”

‘They do not believe that I am the real deal. What would she do.’ Anri said thoughtfully.

“I have no name, however, please allow the Goddess Empusa the right to name me for I am her child” Anri closed her eyes hoping Empusa would hear her from the realm above.

“What? You want me to rename you?” Empusa telepathically giggled in Anri’s ears, “wow and child of Empusa? What am I? Your mother?!”

Anri blushed at the angelic voice chirping in her head. As an orphan she never had a genuine mother figure, one can imagine how emotional Anri must be hearing the goddess’s words.

“Well you're cute enough I suppose, very well I'll name you.” Empusa laughs. “Serena.”

The high priest turned towards the altar before putting his hands together. “The name of this child is clear, from this day forth her name shall be Serena the Holy Saint.” He said with his eyes lit up.

“How fitting the name Serena holds the meaning serene, clear and tranquil...truly a name fit for the prophecy child,” a lower priest said.

The high priest nodded in agreement, announcing to the room, ”The Goddess has spoken for this child. Lady Serena is the true prophecy child!”

Upon hearing this the room erupted with applause and cheers of joy, with people bowing and curtsying at Serena. 

‘Isn't this a bit much?’ Serena frowned inwardly at the thought as she put a smile on her face.

*************

This concluded her audience with the church officials, learning of the legitimacy of Serena, the high priest immediately reported to the Emperor with great urgency. In no time, an area within the palace was arranged for her.

Now in more comfortable attire, Anri finds herself wandering aimlessly around alone in the empty gardens, seeing all the flowers blooming around her. 

Of course, having her guard down would endanger herself and the people around her. The following scene would be enough proof.

Without noticing her surroundings, Anri conveniently tripped not by her heels as she feared but by a tiny pebble on the ground, falling and accidentally bumping into a figure

“Get up, how dare you show such lowly etiquette within the palace. What house are you from? who is your teacher?” The figure spoke harshly. 

“I-I’m very sorry.” Anri timidly answered. “I am not from any house.” 

“I see then you must be the rumored Saint.” The noble lady with striking white hair spoke. “Stand up straight Prophecy Child. Do you want others to think you are a pushover?”

Without realizing these words triggered something inside of her, tears began to overflow her eyes as Anri was filled with emotions.

“How unbefitting for a Saint. Stop crying this instant.” She reprimanded the emotional maiden.

“I’m very sorry, they just won’t stop.” Anri rubbed her eyes trying to rid her face of any tears.

“Do not rub your eyes.” The white-haired noble lady frowned at the sight, then reached for a handkerchief from her person and handed it to the young saint. “How do you expect others to let you treat them if you look like this.”

“Thank y-“ Anri felt a familiar sensation on top of her head and immediately fell silent.

“Remember this well I am Blanca Ann Lefèvre, the noble ducal house of the Celestial Empire.” She said as she rests a hand on the other’s head. “Tell me, Saint, what is your name.”

‘Blanca? Isn’t that the name of the villainess of the novel, Enchantment. No way I am the heroine of my favorite story from when I was back in high school. Back then, that novel was one of the few things that allowed me to move forward from my depression. It started my journey as a writer.’ Anri tilted her head up to get a good look at the villainess. ‘There’s no mistake, the striking white hair, flawless looks, and noble air, she is the daughter of the Lefèvre house.’

‘Does that make her my enemy?’ Anri thought.

“Well?” Blanca raised a brow at her impatiently. 

“I am Serena. Serena the Holy Saint.” Anri answers as she straightens her back.

Blanca frowns at the name before repeating it. She looked disappointed by the name as if she had been expecting some other response. The frown on Blanca’s face quickly turned stone-cold as she glared at Serena. Not even bidding a farewell she left Serena alone in the gardens.

As soon as Blanca left, all the tension in the air dissipated and Anri collapsed on the spot. “Oh my god, I felt like I just ran a meter.”

“A meter isn't that much.” A voice spoke telepathically inside her mind.

“Tell that to someone who never steps out of their house.” Anri snaps at the goddess.

Empusa just laughs. “Careful people will think you are crazy, speaking to yourself like that.”

“If that happens then I’ll make up stories,” Anri spoke telepathically as she waved her hands dismissively. “Don’t underestimate a veteran writer I might accidentally rewrite a few myths and legends while I’m at it.” 

“or shall I degrade the great and noble goddess, Empusa.” Anri continues with a smirk.

“Please don’t,” Empusa spoke in an exaggerated tone expressing the false pain in her voice. “I spent over a thousand years crafting my image.”

“I see so you were goofing off for that long huh? It’s no wonder that compared to the 21st century on earth, this world is about 400 years behind.” Anri criticized.

“Well, that made sense. Since this world was created about 400 years after earth appeared.” Empusa commented.

What? Is this the so-called cheap world-building mechanics?

************

The meeting commenced.

“What should we do now that there is two ‘prophecy child,” one of the nobles asked. “This upsets the balance between the aristocratic factions.”

“Silence.”The Emperor ordered. “High Priest please once again confirm the identities of the real prophecy child.”

The High Priest bows and approached the two ladies standing in the center of the courtroom. “Excuse me.”

After using holy magic on them he finally spoke, “Seeing the both of them together like this I can say without a doubt in my mind that Serena, named the Holy Saint by the Goddess herself is the legitimate prophecy child.”

“Are you positive.”

“I am only the mere voice of the goddess’s will, this humble servant would dare not lie.” He immediately bowed his head. “I witnessed the goddess answer this child's request on receiving her saintess title.”

“When you first received the prophecy you also swore that Lady Blanca from The Lefèvre House was the true prophecy child. Is the church going back on their words.” The noble from the crowd questioned. 

“No of course not, truthfully back then we did not have much information!” the high priest protests. “But false rumors began to spread that Lady Blanca matched the description and before we could do anything she was already engaged to his highness.”

“What can we possibly say at that point, that there is no evidence that confirms these accusations? If words get out then what would become of the Holy Church.”

“So were you expecting for my Lefèvre family to cover up your mess. Such insolence.”

“Enough!” The emperor silenced the court again. “We are gathered to not point fingers about what may have happened in the past.”

“Nothing will change. The Saintess Serena will enter the Monastery when she’s ready until then she will have the protection of the royal family.”

***********  
“Do I not get a say in this.” Anri sighed in her heart as she stared out the window. She is currently in her living quarters within the palace.

‘As for the church that cover story was utter bullshit.’ She thought, leaning her head against the glass. ‘Ten years before the start of the novel, the Holy Church was in decline, there are fewer and fewer supporters willing to spend their time devoting themselves. So when the prophecy showed itself, several high ranking priests jumped at the opportunities to gain back their former glory.’

Since a long time ago the Holy Church always had the worst impression of the Lefèvre Household due to the shadow trait appearing every few generations. They were convinced that controlling the darkness is the work of the devil, and because of this reason they purposely leaked out that the eldest daughter of the house, Lady Blanca is the ‘Prophecy Child’.

The church consulted the Emperor on this matter, followed by the engagement between The first prince Francis James Solace and Blanca Ann Lefèvre. From a single announcement, the church secured their status with the backing of the imperial family while keeping an eye on the Ducal house. Their schemes run deep.

“Knowing all this, Lady Blanca sure has it rough,” Anri sighs once again. ”She sure hides it well behind a carefully crafted mask, showing no weakness…”

“Elegant, regal,” Anri closed her eyes as she remembered her fateful encounter in the gardens. “...and so breathtakingly beautiful.” 

With a hard slap from her own hands, a loud crisp sound can be heard. “Maybe I shouldn't have done it so hard,” Anri said while rubbing her red cheeks. “I shouldn't be fantasizing about others…”

“Ooh, that looks painful.” The familiar voice resounded in her head once again interrupting her train of thoughts.

“Why on earth are you still in my head!? Don’t you have something better to do oh great goddess”

“Serena, we’re not on ‘Earth,’’ If Empusa is in front of her right now Anri could've sworn that she just rolled her eyes at her. “Does a certain someone have a crush~”

“I don’t have a crush on Blanca!” Anri blushed.

“Who said anything about you taking a liking towards Blanca.” Empusa lets out a laugh. 

Anri got even redder from embarrassment. “There’s nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful person.”

“You’re right, there is nothing wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far.


	5. Conflicted Heart

“That meeting was a complete waste of time!” Blanca exclaims as she swung her wooden sword. “Those guys had one job, ONE JOB.”

“Should I have Victor get rid of them?” Scylla said, evading her sister’s attack.

“I’m right here.” Victor sighed as he pushed his glasses closer to his face.

“Oh really, I didn’t notice you,” Blanca said, sparing a glance towards her brother. “it’s just that your presence is so pathetically small, I have mistaken you for another ant.” 

“Pay attention to the opponent in front of you,” Scylla warns as she delivers the final blow.

With the threat of being sliced in half, Blanca abandoned her wooden stick and quickly mobilized her mana from her reserves. Summoning the shadows from underneath her, Blanca returned the attack towards her opponent. 

Sparks flew from the clash, but against a wooden sword, it was no contest. Scylla’s sword snaps in two and finds herself outmatched, falling in defeat.

“That stung a bit,” Scylla said rubbing her injured wrist a bit. 

“Don't sneak up on me like that, what would’ve happened if I rendered your arm useless?” Blanca exclaims. 

“I still have my left arm,” Scylla shrugs. “And then I can finally have an excuse to dump my paperwork on to you.”

“No way, dump them on to Victor.” Blanca rejects.

“Do I not get a say in this?” Victor bitterly frowns. 

“Oh man up, you are the next head of the family,” Blanca said. “This will be nothing compared to leading our Lefèvre family. 

Victor only sighs, knowing that it would be useless to argue with his sisters and instead decided to change the topic entirely. 

“Good work today as usual.” He applauded their practice match before ordering some servants to offer them refreshments. 

“Thank you.”

“So was that enough to calm you down, sister?” Scylla said as she drapes a towel over her shoulders. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Blanca rolled her eyes. “You should learn to control your bloodlust.”

“Other than that, I suppose it did help keep me from murdering someone,” Blanca said.

“Yes, less hush work for us,” Scylla said disposing of the broken wooden sword. 

“Why are you implying that we did something like that before?” Blanca said bitterly with smiles. “If memories serve, we’ve never committed any crimes.”

“Whatever do you mean dear sister?” Scylla replies, returning the smile.

All that aside, something feels off about the heroine.

Serena, the Holy Saint, was it? 

When I first met her in the gardens, I suddenly felt stuffy, and uncomfortable. I must admit she does have a striking resemblance to Anri, but the Saint said her name is Serena. And the Anri I know can never lie.

But they both possess the same ebony hair, the same pale skin, and the same “…expression.” Blanca murmurs as she thinks back to what happened. 

The face of the saint crying, surrounded by the smell of roses. The scene moved her heart a great deal. It was already bad enough when she impulsively placed a hand on the saint's head. But now she feels guilty for possessing such impure thoughts towards a crying girl, to Blanca there is nothing more breathtaking than seeing a girl cry.

Blanca held her hand towards the ceiling, remembering the feeling of them on top of the Saint’s head. Head pats was a habit of hers in her past life, something she would do exclusively for Anri. “How nostalgic…”

“Forget it,” Blanca exclaims, slouching down her chair. “Thinking about this nonsense will get me nowhere. I need a plan to annul my engagement!”

Taking out a piece of paper, Blanca hastily wrote down some ideas. Looking down at the paper she couldn't help but remember a time when her maid almost fainted at the sight of her calligraphy. Afterall in her past life, Blanca was a straight-A student at a very prestigious university. To survive by taking notes she developed handwriting that will make any scholar cry.

“Maybe I should start writing letters to that useless bastard,” Blanca laughs. “I wonder if he’ll file a human rights complaint and sue me, oh wait that’s not a thing here.” 

Her maniacal planning continues. 

*************

“What do you two think of this Saint?” Blanca asks her two siblings. Lately, the three of them have grown quite close and spent the majority of their time in their conjoined workplace. The security is pretty lax, but then again why need security when the Scylla’s around. 

“She’s suspicious,” Victor said. 

“Her identity has been verified, even if they are false there’s nothing we can do. She has the protection of the Imperial family.” Scylla responded.

“She is enrolled at Academy,” Blanca informs after skimming through a piece of document. “This can be your chance to investigate her.” She told Victor.

“I’m rather against that.” Victor frowns, closing his book. “It doesn't feel right for me to invade a maiden's privacy.” 

“Quite the gentleman,” Blanca said sarcastically. “Want a reward?”

“Since he’s too chicken to do it, I will,” Scylla said. “And because it's on-campus ground I won’t have to worry about that annoying Imperial protection.

“Oh that’s right you’re attending this year,” Blanca said. “Just don’t kill anyone.”

“Can’t promise anything.” She replies. 

**********

“What a naughty girl thinking such dirty thoughts towards our pure saint” Empusa stated floating in her realm invading Blanca’s thoughts.

“Like you’re one to talk…” Kaguya muttered, rolled her eyes in disapproval  
“Well, at least it's better than that novel you wrote for those earth mortals, Kaguya” Empusa teased, seductively lying on her side.

Empusa added more fuel to the fire by imitating a confession straight from a scene in the novel but unfortunately was cut short after being smacked by the said book on the head by her cute but pissed-off familiar. 

“What was that for?” Empusa pouted, rubbing her head to soothe the pain after being ‘face-booked’ by an angry raven.

“...paperwork” Kaguya simply responded flying off to who knows where 

“That’s no fun~” Empusa playfully pouted then smirked, “well for the time being... these adorable mortals shall provide me with some entertainment.”


	6. The Royal Academy.

“The Royal Academy was founded around the same time our wonderful Emperor, Edward De Argus Tloan Solace came to power and under his rule, this empire prospered. During his reign, our emperor himself ordained this institution as the best academy around. This academy serves the purpose of raising children of status and turning them into great role models for both commoners and nobles alike. This academy also serves the wonderful purpose of training magic users and future knights who will loyally serve the empire maintaining peace and...” 

“Okay, who wrote this nonsense.” Anri exclaims as she yeets the pamphlet out the window before even finishing it, “even a 5-year-old could write better propaganda than this trash.”

This is how it actually happened. Some philosopher was in desperate need of money so he started going out on the streets to find any paying students who are willing to learn his theories on ethics. After this name-less philosopher kicked the bucket, his ever so loyal students compiled a book on his teachings. 

Somehow this book passed around and became very popular among the commoners, nobles, and even the royal family, who would then search to find this philosopher, and hopefully give him money to fund his cause of billing a school. Ideally, the royal family would also hope many people would then follow this great philosopher’s example.

Unfortunately, all they found was a skeleton and a journal of a deranged man in his 70s. To preserve this supposed philosopher’s legacy and definitely not a deranged man who was in desperate need of money, the royal family founded the first two academies, one on the northern side and the other on the southern side. 

Within 25 years, there were academies founded for both the nobility and the commoners alike. Which meant there were many rivalries, mostly from the commoners due to the sheer amount of academies existing in the Empire.

Unfortunately, having two academies under the royal family caused a lot of unnecessary feud and strain to the Empire’s political views which caused the emperor to remove the Royal Academy located on the southern side of the empire, combined the academies, and shortly after the combination the academies, the political feud lessened tremendously. 

The Royal Academy used to teach only the nobility however as time passed this custom became more relaxed and allowed a few exceptional talents. Within the academy, there are Five Departments, Scholars, Politics, Knighthood, Magecraft, and Alchemy. The students themselves are separated into Three Societies, Genius, Honors, and Upper. 

The Genius Society consists of students who are at the top of their Departments. This also allows them the privilege of taking classes from other departments. The majority of the students would associate themselves with more than one Department due to the fact they were taught at a very young age by multiple tutors. Due to this reason, there was only so much information the professors could teach them.

Now you must be wondering, if there is an Upper Society does that mean there is a Lower Society? And the answer is no. Before the current Societies were formally established they were known as Genius, Upper, and Lower Societies.

The Upper Society used to be known as the Lower Society, but for an Academy built for Nobility, having to introduce yourself as someone within a Lower Society is less than appealing. 

So rightfully the noble families weren't exactly too pleased to put their beloved children in a disgustingly “fit for a peasant” sounding class and complained until the Academy changed the names. The Upper Society is now called the Honor Society and the Lower Society is now called the Upper Society.

Basically, the slightly above average, the very average, and the silver-spooned useless second generation. 

As for the commoners or the more pleasant-sounding title, the working class, they have their own academies that actually teaches things that will be beneficial for ones future instead of making you listen to hours and hours of useless information... and yes I do have a vendetta against schools in my past life… but could you really blame me?

Now that I’ve slandered every school in existence I have to go meet the Headmaster of the Royal Academy.

“Wow~ your inner thoughts are impressively inflated.”

“For once in your divine existence, would you please not invade and read my thoughts, what are you, my MOM?” Anri complained to the voice invading her personal thoughts.

“No course not, it's not like I brought you into this world or gave you a name and purpose in this world.” Anri could’ve sworn she heard the goddess rolling her eyes into oblivion. “It's not like I'm giving you advice on how to live in this world or anything.”

“Whatever” Anri whispered, rolling her eyes, “so what do you want?”

“Oh I'm just here to tell you that the Headmaster’s coming in 3...2…1”

As soon as Empusa said “one” the Headmaster barged into the door and started shaking Anri’s hand aggressively, breaking off the mental discussion between Anri and Empusa.

“Salutations! Welcome to my Academy, I've heard so much about you from Father Cornelius from the Church of Empusa... Serena the Saint, was it?

“Yes sir?” 

“Fantastic!” the Headmaster jovially shouted out, running in circles having the time of his life.

“Forgive him, Lady Serena, the Headmaster just had his coffee break earlier, he’ll hopefully be back to his usual self after a few minutes” the tired, half-dead assistant managed to explain, “while the Headmaster is on...whatever he’s on I'll explain why a commoner like you can get into such a prestigious Academy like this one”

“Yes, I would like an explanation.” Anri can already feel the prejudice coming from the assistant. 

“Essentially the Emperor wrote a letter of recommendation to personally invite you as one of our students in the Honors Society.” The assistant quickly explained then asked, “do you have any questions regarding our Academy and our students?”

“MY Academy and students” the Headmaster screamed at his assistant while standing upside down on top of the desk like a madman.

“Ugh fine… YOUR academy and students, happy!??!” the assistant exhaled annoyingly.

“Exhilarated,” the Headmaster jumped with glee.

“Come with me Lady Serena, I'll give you a tour of this Academy,” the assistant spoked up as she led Anri outside leaving the delirious Headmaster alone sober up.

Throughout the tour, Anri was guided to the library that was stacked to the roof with books, classrooms catered to different subjects, a cafeteria with cuisine fit for a king, and a lush garden in the courtyard for the students to breathe in its toxic fumes. Laboratories are filled with questionable entities.

“And finally here is the very sweaty training ground, Even if one’s born with great innate talent. Training is still necessary...” the assistant droned on, “before the official first day back to the academy from the break, there will be a brief orientation and the top student of the Genius Societies will give speeches for the rest of the student body.”

“...and this year the representative of the Genius Society will be Lady Blanca Lefevre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far.


	7. Student Council Room

You know how a teacher will assign group projects and everyone has to contribute to the work but no one bothers to do it so you end up doing all the work so you yourself don’t fail.

That's exactly what the student council feels like. I have to do everything around here.

The student council is basically a practice run for any political nerds that may or may not come into power. For any prince, this is the perfect training ground to prepare themselves for the throne. And what do you know, the crown prince is currently having his frequent “naptimes” across the table. Give it up for our future emperor. I swear if this guy ever comes into power, we’re all screwed.

As the top student of our grade and the class representative of the political and mage division of the Genius Society, I should be studying for our next exam, (not that I need to because I’m so smart and pretty.) Not stuck in the student council room writing a speech.

I mean I do write pretty good speeches but that doesn't mean that I should because some womanizing scumbag refuses to take his duties seriously. 

Scratches of the pen can be heard resonating with every tick of the clock. The only thing ruining the harmony is the obnoxious snoring of the student council president sleeping ever so peacefully across the table. To Blanca, it feels like the prince is mocking her. Maybe she should pray to be born a prince in her next life.

“Hm, I wonder what would happen if I poured boiling hot tea down his ear canal and into his tiny smooth brain.” She thought, gripping onto her gold-plated fountain pen so hard it might snap at any moment. 

“Lady Blanca” The second prince, Emil poked his head in holding a very convenient tea set, “I brought some tea for you…” His smile drops slightly at the sight of his half brother, “My lazy brother dumped all his work on to you again, didn’t he?”

“Insulting the Imperial family’s heir won’t get you anywhere pleasant.” Blanca sighs straightening out her back.

He walks in and sets down the tea kettle of clear glass and silver rims along with matching teacups. “Would this be of use?” He asks suggestively, holding up the boiling hot water. 

“Be honest you secretly have mind-reading abilities right?” Blanca asks, staring at the object in his hands, very tempted to take his offer.

“Who knows... maybe I do, we have a mutual understanding when it comes to my disgraceful... brother” Emil replied, pouring lavender tea into Blanca's cup, “Enjoy, it’ll help ease your headaches from that bastard.”

“Careful what will you do if he overheard your… lovely words,” Blanca warned in a sweet tone, still smiling toward Emil.

“My dear.” He lifts up his hands, with traces of magic fading away, “You’ve misjudged me.” 

“How impressive…” Blanca comments, watching the spell wear off, “Should I tell his highness when he wakes up?”

“Then that makes you my accomplice.”

“Accomplice for what?” the manchild asked, groggily wiping his drool off with his sleeve 

‘Well, that spell wore off sooner than expected. Quick make up some believable bullshit.’ Blanca thought, then immediately responded, “Lord Emil was just telling me about the budget for the Knight Department, We need to cut down on the disposable mannequins to fund the wooden swords.” 

“Oh I see, is that so? I suppose that’s acceptable...” Francis stated, yawning and rubbing his eyes

‘That actually worked. How could I've overestimated his intelligence.’

“I shall take my leave first, your highness.” Blanca gathered her paperwork and headed for the door.

“Where are you heading to?” 

‘Why do you care?’ Blanca coldly glared at him, unleashing a flash of bloodlust. Oh if looks could kill… But she held her tongue not wanting to cause any unnecessary problems at the moment. “My sister invited me to tea. I am heading over right now.” 

Blanca speed-walked right out the room to prevent any further inquiry about her conduct.

Because she was busy rushing to get away from THAT, Blanca wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and sped walked right into something soft. Both parties lost their footing and all their belongings scattered everywhere.

With Blanca’s combat experience she regained her own balance while catching the other from kissing the recently polished floor.

“I-I-I’m so sorry,” The figure in her arms immediately apologized, raising her head to look at her savior. “Lady Blanca!?” Upon seeing Blanca’s face, the lady scrambled to stand on her own two feet, bowing a 90-degree bow. “I didn’t mean to, I mean the professor wanted…” The poor girl stuttered over every syllable trying to explain her situation as she struggled to gather all the items dropped on to the floor.

Blanca was also shocked at her encounter with the Holy Saint. But after recalling what she knows from the story, she no longer finds it strange for the heroine to hang around the Student Council. That said she still finds the idea of a girl wearing her past lover’s face walking into a den full of wolves to be quite perplexing.

“...Miss Saint, you must be an excellent dancer, falling into the arms of others.” Blanca sarcastically remarked at the clumsy girl.

“I was taking these textbooks to the student council room for storage…” Serena said depressingly with her head down, still gathering the fallen objects.

Seeing the docile nature of the heroine also ticked Blanca off to no end. “Don’t allow others to walk all over you. Assert yourself as anything but a pushover, or at the very least defend yourself.”

“Okay,” Serena replies timidly only to earn another glare from Blanca, this time she stood up, “I mean, yes ma'am.” 

Satisfied with the Saint's answer, Blanca nodded with approval and knelt down to collect the remaining items. Serena immediately panics at the sight of the lady bending her back to do a servant’s task.

“L-lady Blanca you mustn't…” 

“It's alright, I was the one that wasn’t paying attention in the first place.” Blanca sighed when a thought came to mind. “Why were you carrying these heavy materials? Where are your maids? Didn't the palace assign servants for you?”

“Why would the palace assign maids for me?” Serena questioned 

“If the palace didn't send you any, then surely the Holy Church would provide you some servants or a knight to protect you,” Blanca explains.

“The palace nor the Holy Church assigned anyone to me,” Serena answered.

“That's not right” Blanca mentioned, clapping her hands and immediately summoning four servants 

“Miss.” The servants greeted, awaiting her orders.

“I would like one of you to carry the textbooks to the student council room, one of you to informed the palace about the lack of protection for the Holy Saint, one of you to act as the saint’s servant, and for the remaining servant, please inform my sister that I am bringing another guest to our afternoon tea.” 

“Yes ma’am” the servants dismissed themselves, all except for the one assigned to escort the Saint. 

“I’m sure my sister would love your company,” Blanca said before the latter could protest. “Now come, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting.” 

********************

“It's good to see you joining our afternoon tea, dear sister of mine.” Syclla greeted menacingly, “Next time give me more of a heads up before showing up with… other guests.”

“But I did give you a heads up.” Blanca blinked innocently. 

“Right, you mean the servant you sent, that arrived two seconds ago?” Scylla sighing disappointingly before turning her attention to Serena, “and is this the Holy Saint everyone has been gossiping about?”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Serena”

*****************  
Extra:

In the realm that watches over the world below, a lady with monochrome eyes watched with amusement at the mortal realm held in the palm of her hands. Connecting to the world are strings in which she uses to control the ‘fates’ of all who live there.

“What are you doing, Lady Empusa?!” Kaguya asks her mistress. 

“What am I doing?” Empusa innocently looked up as she moved Anri around like a doll, “I am but a humble supportive character moving this relationship along.”

Kaguya facepalms watching the goddess use her spare time to play cupid.

“But seriously… why are they so dense, isn't it obvious that those two girls are who they think they are?” Empusa pouts.

“Well someone didn’t give them any context when they pushed them onto the stage.” Kaguya spoke giving a deadpanned look at Empusa, “For all, they know this is hell and the goddess is playing some cruel joke.”

Empusa innocently giggles at the statement, playfully sticking out her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far


	8. Blanca's Entourage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Serena.” She curtsied. 

Well actually my name is Anri, but how can I focus on such trivial details when I’m on the brink of losing my composer. 

Just how in the name of this world’s accursed goddess did I end up in this predicament.

**************************  
“Ah! Miss Saint,” the Headmaster sighs in relief, dumping a stack of documents into the girl’s arms, “I’m late for a meeting so I leave the task of taking these light paperwork to the student council room, Thank you!”

Before Anri could utter words of protest, the Headmaster rushed out of the room to his very important meeting. And with the ever so “light” paperwork in her arm, it would be impossible to catch up to him.

“What is this some form of charity work?” Anri made her way down the pavement, muttering words of contempt beneath her breath, careful to not say anything too slandering. After all, she gets to be here for free. “Ugh...and what part of this is light?“

Even if Saint is in my title, doesn't mean people can just push me around. 

As she made her way around the final corridor, she felt a wave of unease, a vague sense that something will happen. But she paid it no mind since this wasn’t one of the main events in the novel. 

In the novel Enchantment, this world is described as a fantasy, set around a single girl, the heroine. The heroine with unknown origins, suddenly appears in this world in a bright beacon of light. 

Apparently, this phenomenon has happened many centuries ago, before the Solace empire was born, the human race was pathetic creatures. Under the influence of the Holy War, the various human tribes fought amongst themselves, feeding the demon clan with power from the chaos.  
The human clan finally broke free with the appearance of a Holy Saint, powerful and benevolent, they purified the mass, unifying the tribes, and creating the Solace Empire. 

Deep in thought, she collided right into a very squishy soft wall of white, dropping all the paperwork onto the floor.

Anri immediately gave a hasty apology hoping the other party would not bother with her and let this matter go. She just wants to quickly shove this matter under the bridge and leave without making a scene and finish the damn chore. As she looked up to see who or what she bumped into her face immediately went pale. 

It was the one person she didn't want to run into. The perfect white locks that framed her pale lovely face, and the air of elegance they give off. 

I would have rather bumped into the emperor and get thrown into a dungeon under the accusation of treason than the scary unpredictable villainess of the story. That’s right it's the main boss, Blanca Lefevre, a ruler among the female aristocrats.

Instead of the harsh scowl and threatening glare, Anri was expecting, Lady Blanca just gave her sarcastic comments, and lectured the Saint while complaining about Empire’s “lack of security.” 

Of course, Anri hoped that Blanca would just walk away as if nothing had happened, but NO not only did she quietly sit through her scolding but she somehow found herself accepting favors and is being dragged against her will to some tea party.

*********************

Right now I’m currently being held hostage by the two noblewomen sipping tea while complaining about their daily life.

“Dearest sister, not complaining but why did you bring a young lady on such short notice?’ Scylla 'politely’ smiles with poised grace.

Mirroring her sister’s smile and crisp tone, she sarcastically replies, “I was worried about your lack of social skills, so I brought you a playmate, little Sycil” 

“Please refrain from using pet names in public,” she retorts, bringing the teacup up to her lips. “...Blanny”

“Why of course, Scylla dear” Blanca winks, mocking her sister’s polite movements

‘Why is this room suddenly turning cold?’ Anri thought, shivering and desperately trying to warm herself. ‘Is there a blizzard? Winter isn’t due until another month.’

“Ummm excuse me…” Anri spoke up, hoping that the sisters would stop bickering at each other.

“I'm sorry Lady Saint, it was incredibly rude for us to have argued in front of your presence” Scylla responded, breaking the tension in the room.

“Of course it's rude, she’s our esteemed guest” Blanca replies, still having a smug look plastered on her face, “speaking of rude, where are the other ladies? They should've been here by now,”

“Iris and Amelia are arriving soon,” Scylla answered promptly, “I’m afraid, the other two won’t be able to accompany us for our gathering.”

“She must be talking about Blanca’s entourage.” Anri internally thought while taking small sips of her tea.

“Is that so? Well, then we shall wait for them?”

********************

“It's getting late, they should be here by now,” Blanca said in a worried tone, “Scylla, do you have any idea where they are?”

“...I'm not sure…” Scylla looked away.

“SURPRISE!!! WHAT DID WE, MISS!? WHO’S THAT GIRL!?” Iris gleefully pounced but was held back sharply by Amelia, who seized the collar of her hyperactive friend.

“Iris, please be more ladylike...this isn't a zoo, but a tea gathering.” Amelia sighs in distress. “We are in the presence of royalty.”

“But Amelia~ It's a tea PARTY!!!” Iris whines before getting scolded by her friend’s strict upright nature.

Amelia Amberose is the eldest child of the Marquess and Marchioness. Her family is close with both the Imperial family and the Lefèvre dukedom. Amelia possesses a strict attitude and dislikes improper behavior, she is always the first person to scold Iris for her antics. Amelia and Blanca were acquainted through their parents.

“Hello Lady Blanca, Lady Scylla…” Violetta simply greets before turning her attention back to her book.

Violetta Ashdown is the only daughter of the Ashdown dukedom. Her family owns a booming business in the printing press. Despite the family’s very successful business in high society, they are mainly known for their service to the Imperial Family, serving mainly as their attendants. 

Violetta was once sent to serve Lady Blanca in the past but was politely turned down, now Violetta is currently attending to the needs of the youngest daughter of the Emperor. 

Am I imagining things or does Scylla look slightly disappointed? 

“It's a pleasure to meet you” Lily greeted Anri, “Miss…”

“My name is Serena, and pleasure is all mine, Miss Lily,” Anri curtsied.

Lily is the third child of the Bennet family, a baron from the countryside far from the capital. Although they can still be considered a house of nobility, in terms of status, her family is one of the lowest. Her family sustained themselves by using their lands to their fullest, managing the growth and harvest of crops for the surrounding villages, towns, and cities. 

Lily nodded before looking back at her chaotic friends, “They're not usually like this, I think.”

Anri politely smiled at Lily, earning a warm smile from the pastel pink-haired girl. 

“Lady Scylla, you look pale, are you feeling unwell?” Lily mentioned worriedly, placing her hand on the girl’s forehead, “you don't seem to have a fever…”

“LILY, THE WORLD DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS!,” Iris dramatically cried out, giving the girl a crushing bear hug.

“How did you know we were here?” Scylla asked.

“Simple...one of your maids has very loose lips and was gossiping about your private party and I thought ‘hey why not join in and drag my friends along with me” Iris replied.

“Which maid?” Blanca huffed. “If I find out which one of my dozens of maids snitched about this private meeting… I’m going to-”

“Your personal maid, Claire.” Amelia answers. 

“-give her my gratitude for informing my friends, on this wonderful occasion.” Blanca finishes her sentence as cold sweat runs down her face.

“That was mean of you Scyli, keeping your big sister all to yourself” Violetta muttered, flipping to the next page of her book.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, your mind is clearly playing tricks on you.” Scylla quickly replied.

“Hn, whatever you say,” Violetta responds, still glued to her book, “and why are we here again?

“OH! I KNOW! I KNOW! ME ME ME!” Iris started jumping and raising her hands up, “PICK ME!”

Everyone else in the room was dumbstruck by the over-enthusiastic girl in the room and mentally facepalmed. Blanca signaled to Amelia to take the hyper puppy out for a walk.

Watching this scene Anri can’t help but crack a smile, a soft laugh was heard within the moment. Finally noticing how impolite that was, Anri immediately lowered her back into an apologetic bow. “Oh I was so very rude, I'm sorry I didn’t mean to laugh.”

Iris just smiles at her, “If you find something funny laugh your heart out. I don’t mind, I want the whole world to know of my humorous personality.” 

“Come here.” Amelia just rolled her eyes and guided the boisterous girl out of the room. 

Out of protest, Iris made sure she didn’t go out quietly. Iris made a big show of struggle, flailing her arms about and screaming bloody murder. Although Iris is half hazardously throwing her arms everywhere, Anri couldn't help but notice that none of her strikes hurt Amelia who currently has her in a chokehold.

Violetta didn’t bother to look up, instead continued to read her book and simply waved her friends farewell. Lily turned away her shoulders visibly shaking as she tried desperately not to laugh.

Blanca took out her silky feathered rim fan, covering the lower parts of her face. But no parts of her gaudy fan can hide the wrinkle created from the grin on her face.

Scylla continued to casually enjoy her tea, her face void of all emotions. 

“She’s different from what I’d expected,” Anri spoke. “I thought she’d be more... reserved.”

“Oh please, that girl is the farthest thing from reserved.” Lily laughs, shaking her head. “She would stop at nothing to jump into a conversation. She once managed to hold an hour long conservation with the knight division talking about nothing but paper clips.”

“I remembered, you bet your golden tiara against her.” Blanca nodded. 

“It was really tempting, okay?” Lily crossed her arm. “She offered her emerald necklace.”

“What made you think you would win in the first place?” Violetta asked. “You would be terrible in a game of poker.”

“Oh, layoff this happened five years ago.” Lily rolled her eyes.

Wait, that's not right. Iris’s personality is completely different from the novel. Iris Bleuvert possesses a unique shade of blue hair, ones that make sapphires appear lackluster and the ocean polluted. In the records of the count ancestry, there is a lore regarding all the heads of the Bleuvert family, the one who possesses the trademark blue vibrant hair of the generation is immediately nurtured. The family will waste no effort into grooming the person to fulfill the role of the next head. That is why she is formally made the next heiress despite being the middle child of her family. 

Due to this Iris was pampered and given more than enough attention as a child. The count controls a large portion of land. And because the territories are against the national coastal borders her family also controls the trades that occur by sea.

In the novel, Iris was, to say the least the perfect lady, well-mannered and reserved with the ability to read the room, not a troublemaking airhead AND SURELY 100% DEFINITELY NOT A JESTER!!! 

Even with the title of heiress, Iris can't help but make her existence everyone’s problem...


	9. Orientation

After the afternoon gathering, everyone dispersed to continue their individual activities and duties. Blanca elegantly dragged herself back to the manor, flopping onto her silken sheets, and burying her face into the soft fluffy pillows 

“Claire!” Blanca shouted towards her door. 

The door immediately opened and in came a well-posed mannequin dressed in a maid’s uniform.  
Oh, wait my mistake, that's just Claire.

I swear with her pale flawless skin and straight back, if she just stood there like that perfectly still and never opened her mouth to scold me, I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. 

“Yes m’lady?” she asked, awaiting her order.

“I need someone to rant to, so just pretend to be a wall and just listen,” Blanca told her. “Also this has to be a secret so don’t tell anyone.”

Claire nodded understanding her orders.

“Honestly though if I wanted to really keep this a secret I would have written it down and burned it afterward. But I feel like my wrist is just killing me today from all that paperwork.” Blanca whined massaging her wrist. “Which was supposed to be the President’s job.”

“I swear that guy thinks he can just dump the task on to the rest of us because he’s the crown prince.” She grumbles then in a mocking voice she continues her tantrum. “Oh look at me I’m abusing my status and making my underlings do all the work, WHAT? You’re not my underling? Well, maybe my cringe worthy ugly face can ‘charm’ you into reconsidering.”

“Insulting the imperial family will get you-” 

“Not now Claire. I’m monologuing.” Blanca said, raising a hand to stop her. “Just listen.”

Claire nodded in response, again.

“You see I don't expect much from the academy, they have rules and stuff but who’s really enforcing them.” Blanca crossed her arms with a huff. “Did you say the Imperial Family? Oh what a coincidence, Mr. Student-Council-President is going to be the next emperor.” 

“This country is doomed.” Blanca finished with a sigh. She looked towards her maid, “You can talk now.”

Claire nodded for the third time.

“Well?”

Her maid proceeded to clear her throat then opened her mouth, “Insulting the Imperial family will get you nowhere.”

“Claire!” Blanca exclaims in frustration. 

“My lady, I'm not in a position where I can carefreely throw shade at the ruler of this empire without getting their head chopped off at the nearest gallow.” Claire shook her head with a frown on her face. “Even with your protection and status, it's not enough to escape the situation unscathed.”

Blanca just sighed and faceplant into one of her many fluffy pillows.

“You did well, for not accidentally killing anyone,” Claire said her words of comfort.

“Well of course not, I'm not a moron.” Blanca turned to her sides, rolling her eyes. “I know how to do that on purpose.”

…

“Maybe I should just abuse my power and have Amelia finish the speech for me.” 

“Do you really want to risk your friendship over something like this,” Claire asks.

“Fine how about you write it?” 

“That is not within my abilities,” Claire responds swiftly.

“It’s fine,” Blanca smiles. “I’ve already finished.”

“Really?” Claire raised a brow.

“No.”

*************

“Anyway, besides the lazy clingy piece of foot wipe in my life, the gathering went exceptionally well,” Blanca said, sliding herself into the bathtub. “No talks about our dumb finances, politics, family, money….” Blanca turns to the person currently giving her a head massage. “Did I mention boys, Claire?”

“Yes, you did… five times to be exact.” Claire sighed, thinking the last part as she continued to massage her mistress’ head. 

Blanca, having cucumber slices covering her eyes was unable to give a deadpanned look at the monotone head maid.

“I mean just last week I joked about how I might arrange an assassination against my fiance, and the girls immediately went on a tangent.” Blanca continues raising her hand, splashing water everywhere. 

“Iris was drunk at the time from who-knows-what and called dibs on being the one to kill him. Lily nervously tries to persuade me to abandon the idea of murder. Violetta just handed me a book titled 101 Ways to Murder your Fiance and perfectly recited the first ten pages. What? Does she have that book on her at all times or something? Remind me to never mess with her.” Blanca took a deep breath then continued. “And Amelia managed to calculate the statistics in the time all that went down. Noting the percentage of Imperial bloodlines left in the Empire and what effect that would bring to the inner circles of high society. She also somehow drew up a graph to further prove her point on top of that.”

“I can see why they are your companions.” Claire comments.

“Last month we had a mandated meeting on an explosion that occurred in the Department of Magic Studies due to the incompetence of the prefect and his underclassmen, Blanca ranted on adding ”Violetta kept wishing for his death in extremely gruesome and interesting details. “

“And what did she wish for?” Claire asked.

“A magic circle blows up in his face falling backward and a textbook shoved up his ass while  
A familiar owl pecking at his eyeballs,” Blanca listed off, taking a breather then continued on “his research blew up giving him massive papercuts, a fat dragon falling from the sky and landing on top of him and have acid poured across his body so the cleanup crew doesn't need to deal with his petty existence.”

“And don't get me started with the salon,” Blanca said, placing a hand to her forehead. “After meeting Princess Seraphina, I finally got permission to use her favorite location in the district to open my own business.”

“Isn’t that good news.”

“Sure it's good news but Amelia doesn't understand how to cheat the system.” Blanca frowns.

In the modern 21st century, businesses will do whatever it takes to scam their customers to cough up as much as they can without making it feel like one. That includes over advertising, shady deals, cheap knock offs and especially subscriptions. Being part of the advertising industry myself in the past, I know better than anyone just how much of a fraud retail pricing is.  
Let's just say the business schemes in this world are about three hundred years past their due date.

“I told Amelia that we should sell the plain white blouses for a lower price. But she kept arguing against me with facts and logic, saying that the overall profits made from the blouse would barely cover the raw materials and labor work. complained about how cheap it was and how it'll cause the business to go bankrupt.”

“Wha-” Blanca, not realizing her maid was voicing out a question due to her endless ranting, ignored her and continued.

“The others weren’t helping the situation at all! Iris just stuffed her face with desserts, while going on and on about how much she likes tiaras and that we should sell them. Like I get it, but we don't have the budget nor the capacity to release a line of luxury headwear.” Blanca rolled her eyes. “Besides a select few, no one in high society would dare wear a tiara in the presence of the Imperial Princess.”

“And Lily, sweet innocent Lily. She showed up amid all the yelling, decorative flowers in hand, and just stared blankly into the cloudy sky commenting how clear and beautiful the weather is.” Blanca shudders to recall a scene of Violetta peacefully reading her book titled, ‘How to Commit Arson on Your Own Shop and Make it Look Like An Accident’, “I swear they're doing this on purpose to spite me...”

Blanca removed the slices covering her eyes, slowly adjusting to the light in the room, and looked down at her fingers, cringing

“Goddammit!” Blanca cursed aloud.

“Don't say the lord’s name in vain” Claire reacted as she immediately stopped her actions

“Isn’t this universe run by a goddess?” Blanca looked back at Claire’s sudden lecture

“...” Claire blinked, then quickly changed the subject “what’s wrong?”

“I’m going to faint! There’s a hangnail!” Blanca whined childishly

“Goodness!!! Where?!,” Claire slightly panicked, examining Blanca’s fingers individually, calming down as she saw the location 

“ it’s located on your pinky, wasn’t on your thumb,” Claire commented, putting Blanca’s hand aside on the edge of the tub “I’ll go get the nail clippers just dont touch or move your hand until I come back”

Claire quickly walked away to get the necessary item, leaving Blanca alone with her thoughts.

I was having a pretty bad day today but getting to see the Saint’s face makes putting up with that stupid prince all worth it.  
I also got to hear that angelic laugh thanks to Iris. 

That reminds me, she commented on Iris’s personality… Indeed, Iris does not act like your average noble lady but everyone in high society knows that. Even the normal working class have at least heard of the boisterous walking catastrophe. The palace is no exception to these rumors. This means Miss Saint must know about Iris Bleuvert's real personality. The gloomy obedient puppet of the Count. 

Serena was summoned from the other world… There is a high possibility that she has read the novel. If that’s the case she will become a threat since she will know all about the following events that will occur soon. 

Why didn’t I read Enchantment in my past life?

Still deep in thought, Blanca gently splashes the bathwater, filling the silence in the room before hearing the doors creak open.

“What did I tell you about moving around, Lady Blanca?” Claire recalled, coming back with nail clippers on hand, sitting next to Blanca, holding her hand and carefully plucking the hangnail sticking out of her pinky finger.

“You said that I wasn't supposed to move around my hand or touch them, you never said no splashing water with my legs,” Blanca reminded with a smug look plastered on her face.

“Overall the tea party you enjoyed with your companions this afternoon went rather well...” Claire added, ignoring her mistress’ comments, hoping to continue the conversation they had before. 

“Yes, yes it was.”

*************

“As the representative of the Student Council, it is my greatest honor to spend this fine day with all of you in this academy.” Blanca smiled towards her underclassmen. “Congratulations and welcome to Royal Academy of the Solace Empire”

As Blanca finished her last sentence, she stepped down from the stage, as a round of applause cheered from the audience. Glancing up at Francis, her face slightly twisted in disgust at the sight of the sleazy prince lustfully looking at the Holy Saint’s body. 

“I fear for the future of this empire…,” Blanca thought to herself, glancing back at Serena noticing her attire, ”Though she is rather cute wearing her uniform, it suits her well.” 

The Academy’s school uniforms consist of a white buttoned-up shirt with loose sleeves, a gray knee-length skirt, and a black robe for all the Academy students. To tell the difference between the years of the students are the ribbons they wear, 1st years wear yellow ribbons, 2nd years wear blue ribbons, and 3rd years wear red ribbons. 

I’m in my last year in this academy which means that I get the privilege of wearing a red ribbon. Looks like our dear Saint is one of the 2nd year students in our dear Academy, the blue ribbon suits her.

*************  
“Elder Sister.” Syclla greeted, looking down in her blue ribbon nervously. “Does this ribbon suit me well?”

“Of course it does,” Blanca replies, turning around then blinks twice at her attire. “Why is it crooked?” 

Blanca was speechless, Scylla? The sister that always scolds her for the littlest things is now acting all spoiled and child-like. 

“Sorry sister, I was in a hurry,” Scylla said sheepishly.

“Its okay Scylla,” Blanca spoke as she fixed the crooked ribbon “just make sure you tie it properly next time”

“Of course,” Scylla replied, watching her sister walk toward the council room.

*********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading?


	10. Another Encounter

“And here is the room where all the students can educate themselves on being the perfect model citizens of our wonderful Empire”

Anri scanned the interior of the classroom she had already visited a week ago, slowly tuning out the sounds of propaganda coming out of the crown prince’s mouth.

This guy has no idea what he’s talking about. Anri mentally rolled her eyes. I should've politely refused him or just jumped out the window.

*************  
“Lady Saint, shall I give you the honor of touring this FINE Academy with me?” Francis requested, lightly holding her hand.

Why the hell is THIS guy so different from the crown prince in the novel?! Prince Francis was supposed to be a talented, hardworking, charismatic leader who consistently had a cool vibe surrounding him. NOT this spoiled, smug, egotistical degenerate!!!

“No...,” Noticing that her immediate answer was rather rude to the other party, Anri cleared her throat before humbly refusing him again, “I've already had a tour of this Academy earlier this week.”

“I Insisted on guiding you, my dear Saint~” Francis smiled, taking Anri’s hand and dragging her out of the auditorium.

*************  
“This is the Student Council Room, where all the important work that benefits the growth of this Academy is done by me, of course.” Francis bragged as he brought Anri into the room, closing the door behind them.

Anri looked around the room, glancing from desk to desk that’s buried under stacks of paperwork, then stared directly at the centerpiece of the office. The needlessly fancy desk where the student body president resides is completely spotless and void of any paper. Just a fancy paperweight and quills for decoration.

“I see…” Anri stated apathetically before hearing someone entering the room behind them.

“My, our Empire’s heir really is accomplished.” Lady Blanca spoke up from behind. “Do you swear upon your life to our Goddess Empusa that everything you’ve just said is the truth? It would be a shame if all your so-called accomplishments were nothing but made up lies.” 

Prince Francis flinched at the sight of his fiance, before frowning at her words. Well, there’s nothing more awkward than being seen with another woman in front of your fiance.  
“But since your highness is truly that talented you would never do that right?”

“Yes?” Prince Francis hesitantly answers.

“That’s great, how about you give me a hand in sorting the Account Book.” Lady Blanca suggests. “The West library just got a new shipment of books, unfortunately, more than half of them are damaged in a storm. The tower near the west wing was destroyed after a fight broke out between the mage and knights, greatly damaging the property value, causing our assets to plummet. There’s also the cafeteria, the Northern Library, the maintenance of the gardens, severe shortage of wooden sticks and straw dolls, the Equestrian pens…” 

Lady Blanca continues to list various other things all in one breath, as she walks towards her desk to retrieve the necessary paperwork relating to the spoken topic. Then dump it all on the prince’s centerpiece furniture knocking over some decorative quills, clearing her desk in the process. “All of it is neatly detailed in this pile, so no need to fret.”

Watching the sitcom unfolding in front of her, Anri was having trouble holding in her laughter.

“And one more thing, please, do let go of her hand.” Blanca coldly glares at the pair and their impure handholding, causing the temperature around them to drastically decrease.

“It’s not like that Blanca.” Francis immediately released Anri’s hand then tried to make up an excuse for himself. 

“I know what you are going to say and I completely agree.” Blanca immediately cuts off his sentence. “You are worried that Anri will be late for her class, don’t worry I’ll escort her there myself so you can just stay here and complete your duties as the student body president.”

“Wha-”

Before he could protest Blanca was already out the door with the Saint in tow.

*************

“What class are you taking at this hour?”

“I believe it is Historical Studies.” Anri hummed, glancing at her schedule.

“Historical Studies? Utterly useless” Blanca commented with a bored expression, “Come with me instead?”

“But what about my class?” Anri asked worriedly. 

“Who cares if you skip class. As the Holy Saint, no one would say anything,” Blanca rolled her eyes, then lightly pulled at her hands. 

She is releasing an awful lot of bloodlust.

After walking around in circles for a while they finally reached a large door, where two guards stood. Upon seeing her they nodded and allowed her entry. 

Blanca raised a hand and on her command, the two doors smoothly opened. Inside is a beautiful study room lined with bookshelves and scribes. In the center of it, all are a coffee table and multiple comfy chairs.

“Welcome to my private library,” Blanca said. “Well to be precise it's one of the rooms specifically tailor-made and given to each of the student council members.”

“Here is your pass to mine,” Blanca said casually, pricking one of her fingers to draw a blood seal on Anri’s palm.

Anri yelped at the sight of blood. As soon as the seal was finished it gradually faded like it wasn’t there, to begin with.

“There, now you may come here whenever you please. Without it, you’ll burn to a crisp upon entering!” Lady Blanca states cheerfully. 

‘Then the two guards outside are just a waste of manpower. Wait, is this so you can kill me, then dump my corpse into a river when no one's watching?’ Anri whimpers in fear. ‘I'm sorry that I touched your fiance.’

“And here.” Blanca interrupted her train of thought, handing her a book which fell onto her lap. “Replace your history lessons with this.”

“True history of the Solace Empire. By Anonymous” Anri read aloud, “This is...”

“Just as the title says, the truth,” Blanca stated obviously, “if you're just going to waste time in the classroom, hearing propaganda after propaganda. You might as well learn the real deal in here.” 

‘I already know the truth…’ Anri glanced at the book, she wanted to return the book immediately, but then shook her head. Lady Blanca gave this to her out of kindness, it must’ve been hard to obtain this book… illegal even. 

“So you’re not going to torture me for touching your fiance’s hand?” Anri looked towards Blanca, slightly shaking nervously.

“Why? Do you want me to torture you?” Blanca questioned with a barely noticeable glint in her eyes. 

“No,” Anri squeaked, shaking even more. Normal people can’t see it but for Anri, it’s a look she’s far too familiar with. 

“I see, what a shame” Blanca exhaled disappointingly, “Do not worry about it, the prince and I are not close, this is merely a marriage arranged by his parents. I’m not so petty that I wouldn’t allow him to take in a few mistresses.”

“Oh...that's nice of you, Lady Blanca,” Anri said, tightening her hold around the book. “And thank you.”

“Of course,” Lady Blanca waved her hands dismissively, changing the topic. “Speaking of the matter at hand...why were you with him?”

“His Highness wanted to give me a tour of the Academy,” Anri explained, “And I was unable to refuse his offer. I am sorry”

“No matter...be sure this doesn’t happen again,” Lady Blanca replied calmly, “however, if it does happen again there will be consequences so be sure to stay away from him.”

For someone who’s this apathetic towards their fiancé having multiple mistresses, she sure is strict towards any girl that’s within 5 feet from the prince… 

Now that I think about it, she's honestly pretty terrifying… and strong-willed.

“I'll be sure that it won't happen again, I promised '' Anri responded.

**************************  
Days later...

Owwww my wrist hurts, my head hurts, hell even my entire body hurts. 

From all the training and academic lectures thrown at me today, I feel like vomiting and I’m supposed to do this five times a week plus mandatory services at the Church. I’m considering Lady Blanca’s advice of just skipping everything.

Admittedly, I wasn't expecting much from this world but I'm starting to miss my life as a parentless orphanage girl in a high school environment from my previous life.

“Saint Serena!” a Priest called out, approaching her along with a young girl.

Speak of the devil mandatory Church services, here I come... woohoo! Said no one ever...

“Saint Serena, it's a great pleasure to meet you,” the priest greeted, “I have been ordered by my superiors to escort you to the Main Church.”

Right this how everyone greets people around here, they just call your name out of nowhere then immediately get down to business. No ‘Hi, the weather is nice today’ or ‘My name is Insert-generic-Cristian-names.’

“Alright lead the way.”

The priest nodded, then introduced the young lady next to him, “and this is Sister Kristy from one of the Branch Churches, she will be taking care of your every need during your stay in our Main Church.”

Sister Kristy was about the same age as herself and possessed no outstanding features. Just normal chocolate brown shoulder-length hair with hazel colored eyes and was wearing a regular nun’s uniform.

“I hope the both of us will get along in the Church… Saint Serena,” the young girl spoke kindly.

*************************

In a realm above the world, oh so far away...

“Why are those two so dense?! I had zero expectations for the puny brains of mortals but come on.”

I’d at least expect my ‘daughter’ to be aware of their relationship by now since Blanca quite literally acts just like Miko!!!” the monochrome colored goddess pouted in frustration.

“So you finally admitted that Serena’s your daughter” Kaguya blatantly pointed out while pouring tea for her mistress.

“What?! Since when?” Empusa childishly turned her head towards her raven familiar.

“...” Kaguya sighed at Empusa’s attitude, opting to change the topic.

“... By the way, who’s Miko?” the assistant questioned, handing the teacup over to her Mistress.

“Who’s Miko huh? …now that's a question,” Empusa parroted, sipping the delicious tea that Kaguya had just finished brewing for her. “I don't recall… be a dear and look through the files for me, they should be in one of the cabinets somewhere…” 

“When is my next vacation?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far


	11. Ice Queen

3 months later…

“What are you doing?” 

“I am meditating, becoming one with my surroundings,” Blanca mutters in deep focus. She inhales and exhales at an excruciatingly slow pace as she sits amid the blank field. The snow flurries across the meadows gently kissing her pale skin.

“You’re dying...” Claire said, holding out a warm blanket in her arms for her mistress. “If you continue to stay out here you really will be ‘one with the surroundings’ as a frozen corpse.” 

Claire, like many other servants in the ducal house, has already hopelessly given up on persuading their mistress to stop her weird obsession of meditating in the snow. 

“Not now Claire, I can almost feel my sixth sense tingling,” Blanca replies. 

“The Grim Reaper must have appeared,” Claire said sarcastically.

Meditating in extreme temperature was nothing new for Lady Blanca. At age 7, all the servants went into a panic when she first disappeared during a blizzard. Realizing she was nowhere to be found within the estate, her family broke down in tears, fearing for their heiress’ life. When the storm finally passed the Duke ordered an immediate search for their missing daughter. The servants and knights all expected to come across a dead corpse when they searched but what they found instead, shocked them.

On a flat rock surrounded by a blanket of snow under the largest tree, deep in the Ducal territory sat a young girl with her hands in a prayer position. Wearing nothing but a thin robe, she was white from head to toe. The exhausted servants almost swore up and down believing she was a snow fairy that had descended from the upper realm.

Upon noticing their presence she opened her eyes, her crystallized pupils scanned the surroundings before locking them onto their target. An eerily calm smile appeared on her face as she stepped down from her frozen pedestal and approached them. Her bare feet gradually turned red from the icy terrain with every stride. 

Running a hand through her hair, patting away the flurry of snow, she spoke, “Would you be so kind to escort me back?”

The young daughter of the dukedom that was presumed dead had returned to the mansion. The duke and duchess embraced her joyfully while her sister shed tears for her return. 

After the initial shock, the young miss was confined to her room for the remainder of the winter season. Blanca was also scolded harshly by her family, but she never took any of it to heart. She knew this was their way of worrying about her, Blanca just lowered her head and allowed them to scold her.

“I do not mind a bit of parental guidance, because what I’ve gained that day can not be measured by such trifling matter.” Blanca calmly explains. “I’ve gained some insight on our ancestral abilities, the gift of our bloodline.”

“I don’t understand,” Scylla said.

“Not much is known about this trait I possess, and not many survived long enough to tap into its full potential.” Blanca frowns as she continues her discovery. “It was regarded as a curse of the family, and anyone who can wield its power will eventually become unable to control it and in turn destroy themselves.”

“I do not wish to suffer the same fate so I did a bit of reading. I found texts that described Saints with light attributes meditating under the sun when it's at its highest peak to cultivate their magical abilities.” Blanca said as she gazed up at the sky. “So a thought occurred to me what if I do the same, I can meditate at the darkest of night.”

“On the first night of my experiment I coughed up blood,” Scylla gasped covering her mouth upon this revelation. “Because I am a female and full of yin energy it was dangerous to cultivate at night. Instead of having a breakthrough, I suffered a major setback.”

“I lost hope when a crazy idea came to me in the form of a blizzard.” Blanca smiles. “If light attributes are warm and comfortable like the sun, then a chill, enough to make you shiver should benefit me.”

“But those are-”

“Curses?” Blanca smiled as she turned her attention to her baby sister who looked as if she could cry at any second. Gently placing a hand on Scylla’s head comforting her. “I guess there are similarities.”

“But I’m not depressed at all, I recovered greatly. In fact, if those servants never found me I would’ve lost control. And everything would be for naught.”

Blanca raised her sister's chin and smiled. Scylla clenched the edge of her skirt and her face scrunched up as if she wanted to cry. “If you are so worried about me why not join me in my training. We shall become a pillar not even the imperial family can touch.”

Thinking back Claire was among the people who frantically looked for her back then, even knowing full well she might find a corpse. And she cried when she found her mistress, even going as far as scolding her. One should know if Blanca was not Claire's master, Claire would have been punished to death for talking back to a noble.

“Aww, Claire lighten up!” Blanca cheerfully said, “I’m enjoying my break.”

Claire made a face when she heard those words coming out of her mistress's mouth. As if they can call this enjoying a break.

Because of the winter season, the students at the academy were allowed a three-month-long vacation to go home for the holiday. It was a tradition to visit family members and bless them with another safe and healthy year. Of course, the students can choose to stay at the academy to finish assigned projects and enjoy the capital.

Blanca knows Iris would rather die than look at the depressing faces of her family and cheerfully roped a bunch of unsuspecting victims- ahem, excuse me, friends to pass the time.

“I really hope this break ends soon,” Claire muttered to herself. 

*****************************  
“Ha!’ 

Scylla shouted, swinging the sword towards her meditating sister, Blanca eyes flashed open and rolled to the side causing Scylla to miss her target.

“Scylla! What was that for?” Blanca yells, “you broke my concentration!” 

“Serves you right!” Syclla retorted back. ”If I didn’t stop you, you’d start smoking.”

“Oh I know I am,” Blanca smirks. “Smoking hot.”

“I meant, smoke will start coming out of you,” Scylla said, taking another swing at her. “Mother ordered me to get you,"

“Tell her later,” Blanca grumbles, rolling her eyes.

“Tell her that yourself,” Scylla said, sheathing her blade.

Blanca dejectedly dragged her bare feet through the field of snow, slipping into her soft fluffy slippers, and continued to drag her entire body into the greenhouse. 

Changing into formal attires and proper shoes, Blanca made her way to the greenhouse. The main greenhouse on the Lefèvre property was a sight to behold. A tall structure made entirely out of glass, fortified by six-quart pillars wrapped in rose vines and a stone path that navigates through the dense greenery. 

The greenhouse’s interiors are kept warm year-round to accommodate the plantation inside. Many talented gardeners worked hard to maintain the wide varieties of plant life, from herbs to colorful flowers to towering trees. It was a strange mix of orchard, vineyard, neat beds of vegetables, and decorative fountains. But the gardeners somehow made it work. And additional decorative hanging pots can be seen held from the roof by wires.

Splashes of colors everywhere, from the red-golden fruits to the neatly pruned vines bursting with ripened grapes. Floral in every shade of the rainbow, blossom beautifully against the lush green of ferns.

At the center of the greenhouse, marble flooring is installed under a single round table and several chairs.

Lit up by a bright chandelier, the duchess gave an ominous smile to her daughter while sitting on one of the seats, she gestures at the seat across and had a maid pour a cup of tea for her eldest child. The maid immediately left after pouring the tea to give the two privacy.

“How can you sit on these?” Blanca grunted, putting a hand to her waist. Forget about posture, with these hard rustic gold chairs, my bones feel like they're aging twenty years.

“These seats were gifts from the Empress Dowager.” Her mother replied.

“And this tea is lukewarm?” Blanca shook her head and set down her cup. “Mother! You’ve lost your touch.”

“Quit complaining, The tea wouldn’t be cold if you didn’t make me wait for you. I am a very busy person you know”

“Do forgive me if I made you wait for an eternity, Mother dearest~” Blanca responded in a sing-song voice.

“I’m so glad we are not in public.” Mother said in a sarcastic tone, “I wanted to talk to you about something important that was brought up in the Women’s Polite Society earlier this week.” 

The Women’s Polite Society is mainly made up of noble ladies who already granted their husbands an heir or two. These parties are hosted relatively often, and the hosts are rotated among the ladies of high status. There is no particular reason for these grand gatherings, other than to flaunt their wealth and status. To put it simply it is a way to kill time, a way of entertainment for the bored wives.

“What is it?” Blanca groaned, knowing that it would probably be about some kind of scandal or financial issues within the nobility. Useless crap she doesn't care for.

“There was news regarding the Holy Saint visiting the different orphanages and hospitals,” Mother explained, “Apparently, people are saying that Saint Serena has a gift for healing and light magic.”

“Healing?” Blanca blinked while holding her teacup. “Is there a plague going around?” 

Well, this is quite the surprise, for once there’s news that piques my interest. Of course, the Holy Saint was guaranteed to possess such qualities but it was reassuring to have this fact confirmed.

“There are rumors of a prophecy about an epidemic or an upcoming war…” Mother replied, “The details are still unclear at the moment.”

Of course, the dark tone of the conversation was suddenly ruined by the happy-go-lucky patriarch of the family barging into the greenhouse. The duke with a large smile plastered on his face greeted the two, with wide arms.

“Oh my! If it isn't my two adorable angels, Selene and Blanca!” Duke Frederick, Blanca’s father joyously announced. 

“Frederick… for the millionth time, please knock before you enter any room in this estate!” Selene lectured, “I was having a serious conversation with our daughter.”

“But sweetie…” Frederick whined, “I just finished all my work and wanted to come spend time with you”

Watching the scene unfold in front of her, Blanca couldn't help but roll her eyes in disbelief, “and you said I'm the embarrassment of the family.” 

It’s obvious that the duke just ditched the remaining of his work to the relatable hands of his aid.

“Of course you're an embarrassment, you inherit this man’s incompetence” Duchess Selene explained, “like the saying goes… ‘like father, like daughter’.” 

“Then wouldn't I have inherited his masochistic tendencies as well. Mother?” Blanca retorted with a smirk.

“That is one of the many things that I’m grateful that you didn't inherit,” Selene exhaled 

“Happy wife, happy life,” Blanca said, shaking her head.

“Are you talking about me,” Frederick asked, pointing to himself, “am I the wife in this metaphor?”

The two females exchanged a knowing smirk at the clueless man’s question regarding his own existence in the family dynamic. 

“Well... since Freddy is craving for my attention, why don't we talk some other time?” Selene asked,

“Of course, Mother” Blanca smiled and curtsied.

“Oh and before I forget, there’s also another rumor regarding a dragon near the empire’s borders, the source is from the wife of the Imperial Knight’s Second Division Captain.” The Duchess looked back towards her daughter as if knowing what she would do with this information. “Be careful on your next outing.”

Blanca returned the smile, “I'll keep that in mind, Mother.” 

********************  
“Claire, prepare for a journey,” Blanca orders the next morning. 

“As you wish, Lady Blanca,” Claire responded, then proceeded to order a few other maids to prepare the necessary items and people needed. “If I may ask, just where are we heading exactly?”

“The fief!” Blanca cheerfully responds. “Won’t my brother be surprised by my sudden visit?” 

Claire didn't know what the right thing to say, and just remained silent.

From the start of the break, Victor was assigned by the duke to run the fief. His task was to make notíciele changes to the land along with the impossible side mission of ridding the place of any parasites. The parasites being the 3rd and 6th vessels of the family. 

After the council meeting, Blanca became very suspicious of their movements and placed undetectable tags on them. Because the tags are small and undetectable, what received can not be considered solid evidence. Blanca, of course, relayed that information to her father and especially Victor.

She was also the one that pushed forward the idea of granting Victor authority to the fief where the parasites were most active. Blanca also did that to solidify Victor’s position as the next heir of the Lefèvre dukedom. As the temporary acting lord fief is the first step to inheriting the duke’s title.

Even if that authority lasts a mere three months, it’s enough.

“I hope to see a dragon soon,” Blanca commented, putting on her warm white winter coat, “I’m quite intrigued by this legendary creature near our country’s borders.”

In the novel, the rumored dragon near the border was spotted by the second imperial knight’s division that guarded the border. The Emperor immediately sent a few soldiers to investigate the situation and if the creature was a threat or not. In the report, the soldiers mentioned the finding of a dragon’s nest. 

Upon hearing this Francis would then set off to retrieve the egg as it would be a good peace offering for the Holy Saint and rekindle the imperial relationship with the church. However, when the egg hatched, the baby dragon did not acknowledge the Saintess as its master and tried to attack her. In the end, the recently hatched dragon would then be slain by Francis. 

The incident was played off as protecting the Saint from a dangerous creature, and not a tragic loss of a life. Seriously, it was truly a shame that the stupid prince murdered an infant he kidnapped for his own selfish gain.

“It has been a while since you’ve been this interested in something,” Claire comments, “Is there anything special about this dragon that caught your eyes.”

“Nothing,” Blanca simply stated, “Nothing in particular.”

*******************  
“Don't you think it'll be dangerous especially if this dragon has a youngling?” Claire said worriedly, following behind her young mistress, “Of course I’m not worried about your skills in dealing with tough situations in the slightest.”

“Don't worry, It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Blanca spoke without a care in the world, “I also highly doubt we’ll die, if anything does happen though the blame will be placed on the Emperor, for giving us permission to investigate the borders.”

“I'm actually even more shocked the Emperor approved this expedition in the first place and without assigning any soldiers to accompany you,” Claire muttered to herself.

“Well, the Lefèvre’s military is on par with the Imperial family so he felt that there was no need to,” Blanca explains. “As if I needed to be protected. This world is so behind its time.”

Claire was far too focused on not tripping in the uneven terrain that she didn’t quite catch everything her lady has said and just replied with an ‘uh-huh’.

Noticing her maid trying to tread the difficult land, she ordered her party to rest. The knights in heavy armor almost immediately set up camp and collapsed from exhaustion.

Blanca felt guilty that her body is far more durable than the average knight.

“I’m going ahead then,” Blanca said to her companion and made her way into the cave. She quickened her step upon seeing the nest, excited to see the unhatched egg. 

Her heart dropped as she noticed someone had beaten her to the egg. Blanca got closer to the figure, noticing eerily similarities to certain heroine she became fond of during her time at the academy. The figure had ebony hair that fell across their shoulders, and don a traditional plain church garment, along with a pendant that shows their identification.

The other figure noticed her presence and turned around. 

Blanca was shocked for a brief moment but recovered quickly, and calmly smiled. “Saint Serena, what a surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
